Prompted Drabbles
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Random Drabbles, some short, some long, all couples, inspired by random words and requests from readers. Please feel free to request drabbles.
1. Misakihiko: Camera

**Disclaimer: I do not Own anything!**

**Here is a mindless drabble to give you guys something to read while I'm working on other stories:**

Prompt: Camera

(This was the prompt I had in my writing class today, not one from a web site)

"Usagi-san...what is that?"

"It's a video camera."

"Yes, I can see that. What is it for?"

"I've decided I can no longer make it through your school day without seeing you. This will, hopefully, tide me over."

"No, don't point it at me!"

"..."

"Get away!"

"I could just show up at University whenever I need a fix."

Misaki stopped dead at the thought. Finally, he said, "Fine, film what you want."

Usagi set the camcorder on a tripod, and dove at Misaki.

**Oh yeah, 100 exactly...And I didn't even have to edit it.**

**Please R and R my first drabble.**


	2. Misakihiko: Hi

**Disclaimer: okay, I'm sick of writing this, so for all the next chapters of drabbles, I do not own Junjou Romantica! And that is that.**

**Prompt: Hi**

"Hi." Misaki, turned to see a girl from class smiling at him.

"Uh, hi."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Um, shopping. What about you?"

She looked around the store. "Pretty much the same thing," she said with a laugh.

Misaki laughed as well, although, it was slightly uncomfortably.

And then a dark aura radiated nearby. Misaki looked up the aisle just as Usagi stormed towards him.

"Err, Usagi-san, what—" he was cut short as the man pressed their lips together.

Misaki was too stunned to notice when the older man dragged him away.

"I knew it," she giggled.

**Yay, exactly 100 again…this one took some editing though.**

**Please review. *looks longingly at email page***


	3. Miyahiro: Computer

**Prompt: Computer**

"Kaaaamiiiijou," Miyagi wailed as he wrapped his arms around his assistant professor, "my computer is broken."

"What has that got to do with me?" Hiroki asked, struggling out of the man's grip.

"I can't do any work now."

"You don't do any work in the first place."

"Kamijou is so cold today." Miyagi pretended shivering. "Maybe I should warm you up." He reached out for Hiroki once more.

Hiroki snapped his laptop shut and swung it at Miyagi, catching him in the shoulder.

"Owww!"

Hiroki ignored him and opened the screen. It was blank. "Fantastic. Now mine is broken too."

**I hate my stupid nonfunctional computer.**


	4. Misakihiko: Reconstruction

**Prompt: Reconstuction**

"Oh, bad, bad, bad, bad," Misaki moaned, staring at the broken vase.

Ignoring the widening pool of water on the floor, he ran to the kitchen and dug in drawers until he produced some super glue. Then he returned to the vase.

…

"Only one more piece to go," he said, reaching for it. He'd been very careful to not spill a drop of glue on the floor.

Unfortunately, he'd let some drip onto his hand. He didn't discover this until the last piece refused to detach from his palm.

_Oh crap! _He thought as his lover's voice called, "Tadaima."

**This came from the guy next to me in writing class who had to reconstruct his script when it got erased from his school hard drive.**


	5. Hirowaki: Bored

**Prompt: Bored**

Nowaki glowered at the clock in his office. He had two hours of shift left and he was bored out of his mind.

He needed his Hiro-san.

Very, very badly.

Which was why, when Hiroki came in with Nowaki's forgotten something-or-other, Nowaki pounced.

"Gyaa, Nowaki—" Hiroki started, only stopping when the man pinned him against the office door with his lips pressed against his.

As the couple slid down to the floor, Nowaki decided that he wasn't bored anymore.

Hiroki, who had been secretly looking for an excuse to see Nowaki out of his own personal boredom, was definitely not bored either.

**This one came from my friend saying she was bored...go figure.**


	6. Hirowaki: Teacher

**Prompt: Teacher**

"Kamijou-sensei?"

"Yes?" Hiroki looked at the receptionist for the school. She had been his student. She was terrified of him to this day.

"You have a visitor."

"I'm in the middle of a lecture, can't it wait?"

"He seemed adamant that he see you."

Hiroki sighed. "Send him in."

The woman nodded and left. When there was a knock at the door, Hiroki said, "All of you should start on your homework, we will continue the lecture in a few moments."

He opened the door in time for Nowaki to fall onto him in front of the entire class.

"GYAA~~!"

**Okay, that one was just fun to write.**


	7. Misakihiko: Winter

Prompt: Winter

**This is per request of J-170 whose fave season is winter.**

"Why are we in New York, again?"

"Because you're to receive a prestigious award here."

"Okay, fine, but why does it have to be the freakin' dead of winter?"

Misaki rolled his eyes and snapped, "Because the powers that be are against you. Besides, I like winter; the snow, the cool, crisp air—"

"The mountain hot springs?" Akihiko suggested, hopefully.

"Ha ha."

Akihiko grabbed Misaki suddenly from behind. "Another good aspect is that couples stay together to give each other warmth."

"There is that." Misaki leaned back, relishing Akihiko's warmth as much as the cold, and forgetting the world around them.

**This took me a grand total of six minutes and forty eight seconds to write. Please review.**


	8. Shinagi: Ribbon

It just occurred to me that I haven't had Shinobu in one yet, so here goes…

**Prompt: Ribbon**

"Miyagi, what is this?" Shinobu held up a long, silk ribbon; the kind a girl wore in her hair.

"It's a ribbon, obviously."

"Whose is it?"

"Sensei's," he said without thinking.

Shinobu's expression soured further. "Why do you still have it?"

"I don't know."

"Can I get rid of it?"

"No."

"W-why not?"

Miyagi sighed and went to his lover. He pulled the teenager into a kiss and whispered, "Because I love you and getting rid of it is not necessary."

"Okay," Shinobu replied, dropping the ribbon before he lost himself to Miyagi's kisses.

The ribbon dropped to the floor.

**I currently have a ribbon in my hair, which is how I thought of this. Please review. :)**


	9. Misakihiko: Love

**I had to do this one since it is the epitome of all that is JR**

**Prompt: Love**

"I love you."

"Shut up, Usagi-baka!"

"I love you."

"Stop!" Misaki yelled, glaring at the man he loved in turn. He just couldn't say that to the man.

"I love you."

Misaki snarled, throwing his hands in the air. If only he could say what was already true.

"I love you."

_Why Can't I say it back?!_

"I love you."

Misaki screamed and dropped to the floor, his mental agony eating away at him.

"I-I—" Unable to finish, he dropped to the rest of the way, moaning.

Usagi knelt down beside him. "I know," he whispered, hugging his lover as tears burst forth.


	10. Misakihiko: Listening

**Prompt: Listening**

**I got this from J-170**

"Nn, Usagi-san, stop. What if someone hears—"

"No one will hear except for you and me."

"Nn."

Usagi pressed Misaki firmly back against the apartment door, kissing him as a hand played with his jeans' button.

He slipped the hand inside and Misaki yelped.

On the other side of the door, Aikawa stood, listening avidly as moans and grunts reverberated through the thin door. She fought the Moe fan girl giggle that threatened to surge from her lips with every murmur on the other side of that painfully opaque door.

_If only this door had a window…_ she thought, sadly.

**I hope this is what you wanted.**


	11. Hirowaki: Pineapple

**Prompt: Pineapple**

**Nothing interesting came to me in the form of drabbles, so I asked my sister to say a word, and so we have a story about pineapple.**

"Nowaki…what is that?" Hiroki stared at the ugly plant in Nowaki's hands.

"It's a pineapple. It's quite popular in America."

"So why is it here?"

"Because I ate it there and I loved it so much that I need my _lover_ to love it too."

"It's food? I thought it was some kind of weird tree."

"Hiro-saaaan, just try it."

"No."

"Please."

"Urg, fine." Hiroki took a bite, he chewed for a second before Nowaki kissed him, mixing the citrus with his own flavor.

As their tongues mingled, Hiroki realized that Nowaki was quite right… Hiroki would definitely like pineapple.

**Was that lame? I thought it was a bit. Please R and R**


	12. Hirowaki: Garden

**Prompt: Garden**

**This one came from Kiharu Lamperouge**

Nowaki smiled at his boss. The head florist had always been so good to him, with his flexible hours, allowing Nowaki to work strange shifts in between his duties as a pediatrician. And now the man had gifted him with many bulbs that had not sold, but would still bloom if he planted them right away.

This was why Hiroki came home to find his living room filled with dirt, nad newly filled garden boxes. "NOWAKI-BAKA! Clean this mess up right now."

Nowaki came in, his hands full of a leaking mulch bag. "But hiro-san, I'm doing this for you."

"How?"

"You liked the quiet of the forest when you were a kid, so I'm bringing nature to you."

Hiroki twitched, but finally said, gruffly, "Thank you."

Nowaki dropped the bag, and nearly fell into the other man's arms.

**This one was a bit harder, and it overshot because this was the first story that popped into my head. As always, please Review.**


	13. HiroMisAkihiko: Past

**Prompt: Past**

**This one is amusing to me because it's based off a conversation that my friends were having.**

"You did _what_ with Kamijou-Sensei?!"

"I had sex with him."

Misaki moaned and covered his eyes with a hand. Usagi hesitated a moment, then said, "It's not as if there was any feeling behind it. It was strictly comfort."

"How does the need for comfort equal having sex with one of my teachers?"

"He wasn't your teacher then. In fact, he wasn't even a teacher. We were still both in college. And besides, everyone experiments in college." (At this point, there should be an arrow that says 'College Student' stabbing Misaki)

Misaki was about to start yelling, when there was a knock at the door.

"Baka-hiko!" Hiroki yelled. He chucked a book at Usagi's head. Leave me out of your damn books!" Then he turned and stormed out.

Misaki picked up the BL Novel. "Th-this Hiroki is Kamijou-Sensei?"

"Yes."

"He's the Uke?!"

**I think this is my favorite one so far. Everyone please tell me what yours is.**


	14. Misakihiko: Work

**Sorry I haven't been posting for my other stories…I have been working 8-10 hour shifts and I can't focus. So that is why I am writing this drabble.**

**Prompt: Work**

"Damn it, Baka-Usagi! I have to go to work!"

"But I need my Misaki. Skip work."

"But I have to make money."

"I have money."

"I don't want your money."

"Misaki…" Usagi spoke with that sensuous murmur that never failed to make Misaki melt and redden with embarrassment and pleasure. Then Usagi kissed him, long and slow.

"Misaki…" he whispered against his lover's lips. Misaki was too caught up in the moment to notice he was being led upstairs.

Work was completely forgotten.

…

"Shit, I'm really late now." Misaki scrambled for clothes frantically, while Usagi leaned back…utterly at ease.


	15. Hirowaki: Exhaustion

**As in Chapter 14 I'm writing based on my actual life.**

**Prompt: Exhaustion**

Nowaki came home at three am. Then he hauled himself into the bedroom he shared with Hiro-san.

He found him laying, sound asleep. Nowaki smiled and collapsed onto the bed with him.

Which managed to awaken Hiroki.

"No-Nowaki?"

"Mmm?" Nowaki asked nuzzling his lover's neck. Then he looked up and kissed the older man.

"Aren't you too tired?" Hiroki asked when they broke apart.

"I was exhausted…but then I saw Hiro-san and I wasn't."

"Baka. If you're tired, you should sleep." Of course, he stopped objecting the moment Nowaki rolled on top of him and whispered, "How about we just sleep in?"

**102…close enough. Please review. I'm too tired to write anything else…My brain gives me enough energy to last me through work, and then I just kind of die.**


	16. MiyaHirowaki: Phone

**I came up with this by staring at random objects in the room. This one is less of a drabble…more of a very short story.**

Prompt: Phone

"Hai, I have to get back to work now." Hiroki sighed as he waited patiently for Nowaki to finish his lovey dovey reply before he could finally hang up on him.

Miyagi walked into the office, at once spotting that Hiroki was on the phone with his lover. It was obvious in the way he shifted the phone from ear to ear and how he readjusted his shirt every few seconds…much like a girl talking to her boyfriend. _Poor little uke…_

Miyagi then decided to have some fun. He nodded to Hiroki as he passed while the younger man nodded back, then after a moment, he moaned, "Oh, Hir-Hiroki…oh, nn…stop, no more. Please…ahhh."

Hiroki swore and swung around, "Baka, what—"

Nowaki had heard it all. "Who was that?"

"Err…"

"Never mind, I'm coming there right now." _Beep beep beep._

"Now look what you've done." Miyagi simply laughed.

**I thought this was funny, but I'd rather hear your opinions than my own, so review please.**


	17. Misakihiko: Carrot

**Prompt: Carrot**

**This is another random word from my little sister. I honestly cracked up since she does not know what Usagi means.**

"Umm, no."

"Please Misaki."

"Baka! No!"

"Think of it as a carrot."

"Why the hell would that make any better, Rabbit baka?"

"You don't suck on carrots?"

"NO!"

"Oh…oh well."

"…"

"Bak--mmm"

"Misaki…"

"Nn…ah."

"It's only a carrot."

"Baka!" Misaki slammed his fist in the older man's face.

"…"

"Ahhh."

"Carrot?"

"Mmhmm."

**That was fun to write. Even if it was abnormally short.**


	18. Hirowaki: Real

**Prompt: Real**

**I was listening to Comatose by Skillet and when I opened this document, the first word I heard was Real, so that's the inspiration.**

Hiroki rolled his eyes as Nowaki tried once more to get him in the mood. "I just don't want to."

"But Hiro-san--"

"No, this doesn't feel right anymore."

"What do you mean?" Nowaki asked as his heart began to sink.

"I mean, maybe we should break up."

"What?"

"This isn't working out anymore. We should stop seeing each other."

Nowaki cried out in alarm. No, this couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.

…

Nowaki woke, sweat soaked and sobbing. Hiroki sat next to him in bed, shaking him. "Nowaki, what the devil is the matter with you?"

Nowaki looked at Hiroki, sighing in relief. The dream wasn't real. He hugged Hiro-san and whispered, "I love you."


	19. Shinagi: Angel

**Prompt: Angel**

**I got this from Angel in the Night by Basshunter (you must listen to them if you like electronica or not. (I hate electronica, but I love them)(Its also sort of an alternate ending to Shinobu's Confession.)**

He stood over the small grave marker, not saying much. He longed for his lover, wishing he could have stopped what had happened from happening. Miyagi dropped to his knees and read the epitaph.

TAKATSUKI SHINOBU  
LOVING SON AND BROTHER  
WILL ALWAYS BE MISSED

He fell to the ground completely, his head resting where Shinobu's did, just below him.

Five years had passed since that horrible day. He could never get past it. Like Sensei.

Then Shinobu poked him. "Get up, jerk!"

Miyagi saw a vision of his lover with white wings, glaring at him angrily.

"Shinobu…" But the boy vanished.

**I know that was sad, but for some reason, I'm not on a funny kick. Should I make the next one part two?**

**This one is dedicated to a friend of mine who died at the age of 16.**


	20. Sumisaki: Duck

**Prompt: Duck**

**More random words…hopefully more funny than the last couple.**

"Mi-sa-ki, are you busy tonight?"

"Mm, I don't think so, why?"

"Because I want to go out and I need someone to help me find ladies."

"Why exactly would I be helpful?" Misaki didn't think that he was particularly attractive…not to mention that Usagi-san would psychically know if he did something.

"Because girls flock around gays like moths to flame."

"Then you should be set on your own," Misaki snapped, flushing scarlet.

"Nope, I'm bi…it won't work otherwise."

"But I'm straight."

"Ha ha, you're very funny, Misaki."

Misaki rolled his eyes and returned to his work. "Oh, and one more thing."

"WHAT?"

"Duck!" And then a book hit him in the face.

**This one was fun to write because it seems like a conversation the two of them might actually have.**


	21. Hirowaki: Home

**Prompt: Home**

**This is something I long for every time I'm frickin stuck at work.**

Nowaki stared at the building that had been his childhood home. Not that it had truly been a home. He'd longed for a home with a family.

The he found him. The one who was his family. The man who he loved, no matter what, and who loved him in turn. The one who could help him make a family out of just the two of them.

Hiroki.

Hiro-san.

He caught Nowaki up with his sad sad tears and without knowing it, entranced the younger man. Nowaki knew then, whether it was just the two of them, or them plus fifty, they would always have a full family.

**Okay, I thought that one was a little overboard, but I just got off a ten hour shift and this is the best I can come up with.**


	22. Misakihiko: Hour

**Prompt: Hour**

**I got this since I've been counting down every hour of my ten and a half hour shift.**

_One more hour…_ Misaki glowered at the clock while Kamijou-Sensei droned about literature. _Come on, just be over already!_

…one mile from Mitsuhashi University…

Akihiko looked up from his computer, sensing Misaki's internal distress. He, of course, leapt to the rescue.

…

Misaki was about to actually yell at the clock to go faster when a knock at the door distracted him. Everyone looked at the door as it burst open before Kamijou-Sensei could reach it.

Akihiko stormed in, stalked over to Misaki, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out.

Misaki was too glad that he was out of class to be upset at the abrupt manner.

**I know it seems ooc, but you have know idea how pissy people can get when they've been working all day.**


	23. Shinagi: Car

**Prompt: Car**

**My mom got a new car, so that's where this one came from.**

"You want a car?" Miyagi raised an eyebrow at Shinobu's pamphlets advertising the latest makes.

"Yes." Shinobu didn't even look up.

"Why?"

"Because I…none of your business."

"Oh, ho," Miyagi smiled as he snagged onto something potentially annoying. "Why do you want a car, Shinobu-chin?"

"It-it doesn't matter."

"Shinobu?"

"It's so I can take you out on dates, instead of you taking me everywhere."

"Ahh." Miyagi bent down and kissed the boys head, pulling him up, and kissing him, this time, on the lips. Then he whispered, "Even if you had a car, I wouldn't let you drive me anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because you're a terrible driver."

**This is a conversation similar to one I've had with my mom…minus the dates part.**


	24. Hirowaki: Chicken

**Prompt: Chicken**

**This is a random word from my mom. (She has no idea why or what I need it for.)**

"No!" Hiroki yelled as he dodged away from his lover's pounce.

"Hiro-san, come on." He hesitated for a moment, then decided to test out something he'd seen on a tv show. "What are you, Chicken?"

Hiroki stopped dead. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were too chicken."

"Er, I…I am not chicken!"

"Then why won't you let me kiss you? It's like you're afraid or…or chicken."

"I'll show you chicken," he snapped marching over to Nowaki and kissing him fiercely.

Nowaki smiled. For once, tv worked in the real world. That being his last coherent thought.

**This one was very fun to write…in the car.**


	25. Sumisakihiko: Weenis

**Prompt: Weenis**

**As soon as I heard this word, I cracked up and promptly needed to write a drabble about it.**

"Misaki, Misaki!"

"Hey Sumi-Sempai, what's up?"

"Can you touch my weenis?"

Misaki flushed, red hot. "Touch your WHAT?"

Sumi snorted. "My weenis."

"Uh, no."

Sumi looked at him, crestfallen. "Why not?"

"For so many reasons…" Misaki drifted off, unable to say any of them.

"But it's just my weenis."

"What is a weenis?"

"The inside of my elbow." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay," he said as he poked it."

Akihiko shivered suddenly, wondering what Misaki was doing.

**Sorry, I had to do it. For the record, for those of you who have never heard of this, the weenis is actually the inside of one's elbow.**


	26. Hirowaki: Bones

**Prompt: Bones**

**I got this while watching Bones on DVR (I love DVR, it makes watching tv so much easier.)**

"Can I jump your bones?"

"Eh? What the hell does that mean?" Hiroki stared at his boyfriend with open shock.

"Er…I don't know exactly, but people in America say it all the time." Nowaki screwed up his face, thinking hard. "I think it is some kind of sexual thing though. I was hoping you would know."

"If it's sexual, I'm not doing it."

"Hiro-saaaan?" Nowaki stepped toward his lover and kissed him. Hiroki struggled for a split second before he gave in to Nowaki's touch.

Nowaki proceeded to, though he had no knowledge he was doing it, to jump Hiroki's bones. In fact, he continued to jump his bones for the rest of the night.

**I don't care if it went over a little bit. It was fun to write.**


	27. All Couples: Lunch

**Prompt: Lunch**

**I came up with this story in the shower (no, I don't know why I thought of it there.)**

"What would you like for lunch, Usagi-san?" Misaki called, thinking Usagi-san was still in the living room, working on his laptop.

"You, Misaki." In fact, Akihiko was directly him.

_Stupid ninja rabbit! Doesn't make a sound._

…

"What would you like for lunch, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked.

"Whatever Hiro-san wants will be fantastic."

_Baka, I don't want anything, I'm not that hungry._

…

"Miyagi, what would you like for lunch?"

"Stirfry cabbage, with cabbage soup, and a side of cabbage."

"Excellent."

_Like I had any other option._

…

"What would you like for lunch, Ryuuichirou-sama?" Asahina asked.

"Nothing."

_Well, that's easy enough._

**This was just something I wanted to write for absolutely no reason.**

**PS: for those of you who don't know who Asahina and Ryuuichirou are, *whacks on back of head and yells "read Junjou Mistake, or Junjou Minimum" (i've heard it both ways)***

**for those of you who refuse to do that, they are Isaka and the blonde guy who drags him away from Misaki and Usagi's date. (if you still don't know who I'm talking about, please give me your name and address so i can hunt you down)**


	28. Misakihiko: Scared

**Prompt: Scared**

**(this is just another word I got while watching tv)**

Misaki walked along the dark road heading for home after going out to drink with Sumi-Senpai and his friends. He'd decided against asking Usagi-san to pick him up because he knew he'd get an earful about not telling him where he'd slipped off to.

So now he was going slowly home with a slight stumble as he fought off the strong buzz from three or four drinks.

Then he heard footsteps behind him. He cast a quick glance back, seeing a large shadow. Nervous, Misaki picked up his pace. Behind him the steps increased as well. Fear started ripping its way through his heart, he started to run.

Then he tripped.

Before he could fall though, strong arms caught him from behind. Misaki let out a startled yelp and started to struggle. And then the familiarity of the man's hold broke through his inebriated mind.

"Usagi-san?"

"You snuck out, Misaki. I do believe I'm going to have to punish you."

_Now I'm really scared…_

**I thought this was funny because I had something similar done to me. I know this went way over the limit, but I can't edit it.**

**Please review:D**


	29. Hirowaki: Hate

**Prompt: hate**

"Baka, I hate you!" Nowaki fought tears as he stared at his lover. Why was he being so hurtful.

"Hiro-san, why--"

"You're fucking with me again!" Hiroki screeched as he lobbed a book in his lover's direction.

"Hiro--"

"Why the hell do you always do this to me?"

"I don't know what--"

"Baka, if you don't know this then…then…" and he burst into tears.

"Hiro-san…" Mowaki threw his arms around Hiroki.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I won't go, it was just something I considered."

"Don't consider anything like that again."

Nowaki leaned down and kissed Hiroki. Then they made their way to the bedroom, on the table was the reason for the fight. An invite for Nowaki to go to a doctors' convention in America.

**I was really in areally weird mood when I wrote this.**


	30. Misakihiko: Chocolate

**Prompt: Chocolate**

Misaki was jonesing for chocolate, so he stopped at the market for a bar.

When he got home, he was captured by Usagi-san, fogetting the chocolate.

Three hours later, Misaki dragged himself out of bed to make dinner. He noticed the chocolate and recalling his previous need, he opened it and took a bite.

Usagi came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around him. "You abandoned our bed for a piece of chocolate?"

Misaki nothing, blocked by the chocolate. "That must be some good chocolate. I want a taste."

He kissed Misaki, tasting the chocolate on his breath. "Not quite good enough for abandonment," he said, dragging Misaki back upstairs."

**It goes over a bit, so sue me. This prompt came from J-170 Hope you liked it.**


	31. Misakihiko: Ice Cream

**A reviewer asked for ice cream, so here it is.**

**Prompt: Ice Cream**

"Usagi-san, you want some ice cream?"

"Is it on you?"

"B-baka, no, it's on a cone."

"Oh, no thanks then." Usagi returned to what he was working on at the table while Misaki licked his ice cream. After a few moments, Misaki cursed, annoyed. Usagi looked up.

He saw that Misaki had managed to spill Ice cream onto his chin and neck. Usagi was suddenly craving the mint chocolate chip.

"Baka, what? Gyaa, get off me."

"You offered," he retorted and proceeded to lick Misaki's neck…and other things…

"BAKADO! There's no ice cream down there." _I'll never offer anything again!_

**As always please review.**


	32. MisaNowa: Train

**Prompt: Train**

Misaki sat by the tracks, waiting for the train to come pick him up from his brother's house. Another person dropped down next to him.

He cast a quick glance at the man, and did a double take. There was a young, very tall, blue eyed man next to him. Misaki stared at the utterly handsome man for all of ten seconds before he shook himself. What the hell was he thinking? He was straight damn it.

At that moment, the train arrived and Misaki threw himself in and dropped into a seat with a digh, trying to forget what he'd thought before.

And then the man, unable to find a seat, grabbed the hand hold that made him stand directly over Misaki.

_Onii-chan, why didn't you keep me talking til the next train?_

**This Came from Jfantisist, I hope you like it.**

**This one ran long, but deal with it.**


	33. Shinagi: Internet

**Prompt: Internet**

**This one is from Kirari13...thanks a bunch for all the suggestions:)**

Shinobu laughed at the email he read so hard that Miyagi, in the other room, came to investigate. He slipped up behind him and murmured from two inches away, "What's so funny?"

Shinobu jerked, then yelped and spun around furiously. "Miyagi, don't do that!"

"Sorry, brat, I did not know the youth were so easily terrified of people they know are in the apartment." Miyagi looked at the computer as Shinobu minimized the screen. "What is it?"

"Just something from Austrailia."

"Oh yeah?" Miyagi spontaneously burst into a fit of jealousy. Why was Shinobu hiding it?

He pressed a button, pulling the screen back up. "Hey--" Shinobu was too late.

Miyagi read: Why do English Teachers only like English? Because they flunked in every other language!

"Brat…" Shinobu paled.

**That one was really fun since I hadn't done Shinagi in a long time. Please review.**

**side note: I just noticed this but Shinobu and Miyagi are S&M. I know its random, but still:)**


	34. Hirowaki: Cherries

**Prompt: Cherries**

"Ah, Nowaki, do you like cherries?"

"Uh, Hai, why do you ask?"

"My student offered me some, and then Bakahiko dumped me with even more cherries saying his lover didn't want them." Hiroki dropped a crate of cherries on the table. Never once did he consider the connection.

"Well, that was nice of them."

"Hah, more like trying to annoy me."

"We don't have to eat the cherries right away"

"What are you--" he stopped as Nowaki took some cherries and squeased them, spilling juice on Hiroki.

"Baka!" Hiroki snarled while Nowaki licked his lips.

**Again, thanks to Jfantisist.**


	35. HaruSuMisAkihiko: Building

**Prompt: Building**

Misaki stared up at the knew wing of M University with a mixture of aw and horror.

~Flashback~

"I wish they would replace this building, it's falling apart, it would be so much nicer if—oof." Misaki stopped abruptly as he bumped into somebody.

"Misaki-kun, careful," Sumi-senpai said. "Sorry, sir."

"It's not a problem." Misaki paled, recognizing the voice of none other than— "Usagi-ani?"

"Hello, Takahashi-kun. So, a new building…"

~End Flashback~

"The Takahashi Wing…it has a nice ring to it." Sumi grinned, looking up at it. "Usagi's not going to be happy.

…

As predicted, Usagi was not pleased, and Misaki spent the next two weeks keeping Usagi from calling demolition corporations.

**This one came from my dad, since there is nothing naughty in this chapter...as always, please review. I'm reminding everyone who doesn't know, that i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so no more updates until monday**


	36. All Couples: Short

**Prompt: Short**

**This is a three part involving every couple**

"Did you shrink or something?" Usagi looked down, ruffling the boys hair.

"Bite me," he snapped, sliding under the table where he couldn't reach…being small had its perks sometimes.

…

"Why the hell do you have to be so tall?" Hiroki screeched.

"I can't help it."

"But it's not fair."

"Be reasonable…if you were any taller, you'd be too heavy to r—"

"SHUTTUP!"

…

Shinobu had to jerk Miyagi down to kiss him. Why the hell did he have to be so tall?

"Brat, you're gonna give me back problems."

"Sh-shut up." Then he shoved Miyagi in the stomach, shoving him over into a chair. Now they were on a level.

**Please review…and don't just say that it was a couple of words too long.**


	37. Sumisaki: Professor

**Prompt: Professor**

"Damned rabbit kept me up all night…AGAIN!"

"Poor Misaki," Sumi replied, clapping him on the back. 'Best stay awake in this class."

"I know," Misaki moaned, lifting his head just enough to glower at Demon Professor Kamijou.

Sumi laughed. Unfortunately, Kamijou heard him. "Oi, brat, pay attention!" He lobbed a piece of chalk at him. Sumi swatted it aside, knocking it at Misaki.

"Great, even when I'm focusing, I still get hit by random crap."

"I'll hit you with more crap if you don't shut up!"

"Demon Professor," Misaki muttered, softly.

Two seconds later, a book connected with his face.

**I wrote this during orientation and forgot about it so I'm posting it now.**


	38. Three Main Couples: Class

**Prompt: Class**

"Dammit, Usagi-baka, I have to go to class!"

Tightening his grip, Usagi-san said, "I don't care."

…

"Get off me, Nowaki, I have classes to teach."

"But I love Hiro-san."

"And you'll still love me when I get home tonight. Really, it will be trouble if I'm late."

"But that makes it easier to catch up to you."

…

"Shinobu-chin…you really…should be…in class," Miyagi did his best to play the adult in between furious kisses.

"Mmm…So should…nn…you," Shinobu gasped out.

"Touche," replied his lover as he tugged at the boy's uniform.

…

ALL SEMEs: Screw class. (1)

ALL UKEs: Screw you! (2)

ALL SEMEs: Yes please.

**Footnotes:**

**1) Miyagi is referring to his own classes, not Shinobu's**

**2) Shinobu means it literally.**

**Please review:)**


	39. Hirokihiko: Library

**Prompt: Library**

"B-Akihiko!" Hiroki stormed into Akihiko's living room.

"I'm busy," Akihiko lifted his head from the couch just enough to reveal Hiroki's student, who took advantage of the opportunity to zip up his jeans and flee from the room.

"Dammit," Akihiko snapped as Misaki's door slammed. "What do you want?"

Remembering why he was here, Hiroki slammed a book down on the table. "This."

"What about it?" he asked, picking up his BL novel.

"Look at the binding! It's a library book!"

"So?"

"So it's in a library. People can see this garbage. Kids can see it."

"God!" Hiroki threw the book and stormed out.

"If you don't come back for this, there are going to be a lot of late fines."

Hiroki stalked back in and picked up the book, and stormed out again.

No sooner was he out the door then he heard Akihiko call, "Oh Misaaaaakiiiiiiii."

**I don't care if this one went long, all of what I have here is necessary. so please review:)**


	40. Shinagi: Sleep

**Prompt: Sleep**

**(this one is long…deal with it)**

**Oh, and this is for people who like the Tero couple cuz I thought it was cute.**

"Miyagi, are you asleep?"

"Yes, he is. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."

"I know you're awake." Shinobu's pouted.

"You really figured that out?" Miyagi sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to hold me."

"Why?"

"I'm cold." To prove his point, he moved into Miyagi, who howled as Shinobu's frozen skin touched Miyagi's back.

"God, Shinobu, was I hogging the covers that much?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

Miyagi rolled over and sighed, bracing himself. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around his freezing lover, wincing as the cold was transferred onto himself. Shinobu, in turn, gasped and moaned in pleasure as warmth flooded him.

"Thank you," the boy whispered.

"Yeah, whatever, brat."

…

Miyagi was two seconds from sleep when he felt an odd pressure against his stomach. "Shinobu-chin?"

"Mmm?"

"I swear to God, if you get any harder, I'm kicking you out and letting you freeze to death."

And the pressure was gone like that.

**God I need some sleep…stupid insomnia.**

**Please review…it may help…**


	41. AsahIsaka: Plant

**Prompt: Plant**

**Please be gentle, this is my first time using the JM couple more or less exclusively.**

"Wow, that's a very pretty plant, Isaka-san."

"Yes, it's my favorite, Chibi-tan."

"I've seen it before in flower shops, but it's always really expensive."

"That's because they're hard to grow."

"Oh, but there are so many flowers blooming. How do you make them grow?"

"Ah, that's my deepest secret."

At that moment, Asahina Kaoru walked in, followed by Usami Akihiko. "Let's go, Misaki."

"Hai," he said, waving to the others as they left.

"What were you two talking about?" Asahina asked, expressionless.

"Why do you need to know? Are you jealous?"

"Yes."

"So blunt. We were talking about your handiwork," he sighed, gesturing at the lilies.

"Maybe I should send some of the flowers to him."

"But then, I'd be jealous."

"Exactly."

Isaka looked up at Asahina. "Kiss away the jealousy."

They proceeded to get no further work done.

**Please review:)**


	42. Misakihiko: Public

**Prompt: Public**

"Usagi-san, let go of my hand."

"No."

Usagi-san, please."

"No."

"Why not?"

Usagi stopped dragging Misaki through the park by his hand and turned to look at him. "Why do you want me to let go.

"W-why, Baka-Usagi? Obviously because we're in public."

"So?"

"So it's embarrassing."

"Am I that embarrassing?" He spoke softly, hurt touching his voice and face.

"Ah—" Misaki stopped, looking at his lover. "Gomen, Usagi-san."

Usagi grinned and leaned down, kissing the boy. "Now if I did that a lot out in public, it might be embarrassing."

Misaki did not object to handholding again.

**As alway, please review**


	43. Misakihiko: Whipped Cream

**Prompt: Whipped Cream**

Misaki bought some cocoa with the tea and grabbed some whipped cream to go with it. When he got home, he made some cocoa and sprayed some whipped cream on top. He was about to put the canister back in the fridge when he gives into temptation. He grabs the canister and, casting a guilty glance around, holds it to his lips.

As sweet cream fills his mouth, Usagi comes into the kitchen asking, "What smells like choc—"

Misaki shrieked and jerked, spraying cream on his face.

He looked at Usagi-san. "I made hot cocoa with whipped cream."

Usagi licked his lips. "I think I'd rather have Misaki with whipped cream."

"BAKA!" he cried, backing away.

**As always, please review:)**


	44. Takahiko: Japanese

Prompt: Japanese

(This takes place when Akihiko and Takahiro are in high school)

"AKIHIKOOOOOOOO!"

"So loud," Akihiko said, unplugging his ears.

"But it's horrible!!!!"

"What is it?"

"Misaki is flunking Japanese."

"But Japanese has very little grammar unlike English. Besides, it's his native tongue."

"I know," Takahiro moaned. "But look." He held out a sheet of paper that seemed to be bleeding.

Akihiko took it and looked at it. All it had wanted Misaki to do was put the words in the right order. All Misaki had done was copy the sentences. "Why didn't he rearrange them?"

"He thought it was a trick question."

"Huh?"

"Since the right order is what's on the paper."

What the hell is wrong with this kid?

Little did he know that he would fall in love with this failing student.

This one was awesome to write since it's a twist on those minicomics at the beginning of each volume of the manga…for those of you who only watch the anime, this drabble won't make sense to you and you should immediately go and read the manga.


	45. HirowakiSumisaki: Dull

**Prompt: Dull**

Misaki was wondering how the Demon's lesson could get possibly get any more boring when a young man with dark hair who was definitely not part of this class whispered from behind him, "Why is Hiro-san saying boring things?"

"Because this is a dull subject." Sumi turned to address him.

"It's so dull, I much prefer Hiro-san making cute noises when he—"

"Oi, you three shut—" he stopped dead when he recognized Nowaki, who waved like a little kid. "No-No-Nowaki?"

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of here you bastard!"

"Okay." He stood and walked down to Hiro-san. He kissed Hiroki on the cheek and left him red faced and extremely violent.

"Cl-class dismissed." Hiroki was shaking.

"Who was that?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know, but if he can stop The Demon from talking, I want him to come more often."

And a book connected with the back of Sumi's head.

**I seem to have a lot of drabbles where Hiroki is violent. Did people like these? Please review**


	46. Misakihiko: Back

Prompt: Back

"My back is sore," Misaki stretched, his back, hearing it crack about eight times…about the same number of times he'd had sex the night before.

"Do you want a massage?"

"Not from you, you'll just end up fucking me and making things worse."

"That's not fair. Please let me massage you."

"Promise you won't try anything?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Misaki laid down.

Usagi kneeled over him running his huge hands over Misaki's slim back. Misaki moaned softly as the dexterous hands worked away all the pain.

Then Usagi began kissing along his back. _I knew it._ He thought, grabbing the headboard.

**Woot, 100 exactly.**

**Please review guys, I'm trying to get out of my slump by writing some lovely fluff.**


	47. Shinagi: Sensei

**Prompt: Sensei**

"Miyagi, is _he_ here?"

"Who?"

"That man."

"You mean Hiroki?"

"Yes." _Why do you need to use his first name?_

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because you're always spending time with him."

"That is because we are both Senseis."

"But you're all over each other."

"As Senseis, we must be close, to teach."

"Teach what?"

"Well, things that the other doesn't know."

'Fine, pretend I'm a Sensei. Teach me something."

"Okay, I'll teach you something I've never taught Hiroki."

"Miyagi, please, not there with you're tongue."

"Ou anted sumfing to be taught."

"I would rather learn by doing."

Miyagi pulled away and stood. "Be my guest."

Shinobu dropped tentatively to his knees and proceeded to learn by doing.

**Was this one a bit over the top? It was funny I thought it up but looking at it now…anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	48. Misakihiko: Uh

**Prompt: Uhh…**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"What? Too big?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Say something other than uh."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Really, I think it goes quite nicely with the smaller one."

Misaki stared at this new, giant Suzuki-san, which was so big that it had to sit on the floor because it would have fallen off the couch. The giant Suzuki-san who sat on the couch looked tiny in comparison.

"I think it's great." Usagi looked annoyingly enthusiastic about this new bear. He turned to look at Misaki. "Really, what's wrong?"

Misaki stayed silent for a few seconds before he screamed, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!"

"No," his eyes were surprised and completely innocent.

Misaki clapped a hand to his face. _Nii-chan…help me._

**Please review, I'm writing this while dying of boredom in my intro to library science class (if anyof you say, "But Cheyanne, you should be paying attention in class." I'll kick you.)**


	49. TakaMisakihiko: Select

**Prompt: Select**

"Akihiko, come look at these pictures of Misaki when he was little."

"Pictures?" Akihiko went over and looked at the photo album.

"Isn't he cute in his PE clothes?" Takahiro pointed at a picture of Misaki holding a baseball bat and looking utterly adorable.

"Yes, he does."

"Takahiro, I hate those photos."

"Why?" Akihiko looked confused.

Misaki flushed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

…

"Misaki, why don't you like those photos?"

"I already said—"

"Misaki."

"I was always selected last to play on a team cuz I was small and not good at sports."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around Misaki tightly. "I like that you're small."

"B-baka—"

"And I'll always pick you first."

"Usagi-san—" He fell silent as they kissed.

**Please Review…still dying of boredom.**


	50. Shinagi: Ideal

**Prompt: Ideal**

"Um, Shinobu," Miyagi touched his shoulder.

"Mmm?" he asked, hoisting himself up to look at Miyagi.

"Why is your sister in this room?"

"How should I know?"

"Uh, Shinobu-chin?"

"What?"

"You do know where we are, right?"

"In bed."

"Yes."

It finally sunk in and he shot up and spun to look at his sister.

"Oh, this is not good."

Risako stared at the two for a second before turning and fleeing the room.

"Well, this is not ideal." Miyagi rubbed his head.

"She'll tell father."

"I know."

"What will he do?"

"I don't know."

"Well then—"

"I don't care. I'm with you, no matter what."

Shinobu smiled. "I love you."

"Now that's ideal." He kissed the younger man warmly. Everything would work out eventually

**Please review**


	51. Hirowaki: Panda

**Prompt: Panda**

"Hiro-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?"

"What?"

"I want to go to China."

"Why?"

"I want to see pandas."

"You don't have to go to China to see pandas."

"But you won't go to the zoo with me."

"What makes you think I'll go to China when I won't even go to the zoo?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"You're so mean."

Hiroki grimaced and got up. He left the room and came back with the panda Nowaki had given him. "Here's a panda. Go crazy."

Nowaki kissed Hiroki's cheek. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Get off me."

"We're still going to the zoo, though."

"Yeah yeah," he relented.

**I don't remember who suggested this *bows* gomenasai but arigatou.**

**Please review**


	52. Shinagi: Stars

**Prompt: Stars**

"Miyagi-Kyoju—" Hiroki started as he opened the office door. He stopped because Miyagi had a teenage boy held in a tango style embrace. Miyagi, unfortunately, was startled, and dropped the boy to the ground.

"Shinobu-chin," he yelped, dropping beside the boy who moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Miyagi? Why am I seeing stars?"

"Because I—you fell down."

"Oh, and why am I seeing _him?_"

"Well err…"

"You dropped me cuz you didn't want us to be seen by the guy you're cheating with."

"No, not at all. I love only you."

"Yeah, whatever." He hit Miyagi and stalked out.

"You're an idiot, Kyoju."

"Don't remind me." He rubbed his head. "Great, now I'm seeing stars."

**Please review guys, I'm on a roll this week.**


	53. Misakihiko: Vampire

**Prompt: Vampire**

"Misaki, do you want to go to a movie?"

"Sure, Senpai. Which one?"

"How about that new vampire movie?"

"The one all the girls have been obsessing over?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you bring a girl you like to a movie like that?"

"But I'm not interested in any of those girls."

"So why me?"

"Because Usami-Sensei will come to your rescue."

"Why?"

"I'll tell him you're being attacked by vampires."

"D-don't be stupid."

"You think it's stupid?"

'O-of course."

Sumi dove for Misaki and managed to snag his cell from his pocket. He pressed speed dial and yelled, "Usami-Sensei, Misaki's having his blood drained by vampires in front of the school!" And snapped the phone shut.

"What have you done?"

"Just wait."

Three minutes later…

The red sports car turned the corner doing 80 slamming to a halt before them. He rolled down the window and said, "What's going on?"

Sumi got a bit fluttery and waved. "Hey Usami-sensei."

Usagi-san glowered, realizing what was going on. Annoyed, he got out, grabbed Misaki's wrist, and threw him in to the car. He got in himself and drove away.

Sumi grinned. He'd seen Usami sweating a bit before realizing Misaki was fine. "Hee hee." Sumi laughed as he walked away. It was worth it.

**Okay, this one ran long and I'm sorry about that, but please review anyway, even if it's just to complain.**


	54. All Couples: Trying

**Prompt: Trying**

"Get off, I'm trying to sleep."

"But I'm out of Misaki."

"And I'm out of energy."

"Then just lie there and do nothing."

…

"Hiro-san, are you awake?"

"No."

"Can we do it?"

"No."

"Please."

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Hiro-san?"

"Oh fine, whatever. Just go fast, I have class in the morning."

…

"Miyagi, what are you doing."

"Getting a snack."

"Why I'm right here." Shinobu ran a finger over his nude thigh with a lustful expression on his face.

Miyagi woke up in a cold sweat.

"Miyagi?"

…

"Asahina, let's do it."

"We should sleep."

"Asahinaaaaa…"

"As you wish."

**That was fun…I haven't done one of these in a while. Please review.**


	55. Shinagi: Jerry 1

**Prompt: Jerry**

Miyagi came out of the shower to the sound of screams and cheers from the television. "What's on?"

Shinobu replied from the couch, "American talk show gone bonkers."

"Bonkers?"

"Look at this: This man broke up with his wife to be with his step daughter from his wife's previous marriage."

"Wow."

"I know. There also seems to be a lot of nudity involved as well. I've seen more boobs in the last hour than I've seen all my life."

"So you've only seen one on the show?"

Shinobu glared, then turned back. "This guy used to be a woman…he became a woman in order to get together with his fiancée's hot lesbian sister."

"Man talk about drama. I'm glad our relationship isn't like that."

Then they both remembered that Miyagi had left his wife only to begin sleeping with her eighteen year old brother.

"I'm calling Jerry," Shinobu reached for the phone.

**That came from Zeroworkethic thanks for the idea.**

**BTW, JFantisist gave me the prompt for Panda, again, I'm sorry for forgetting:)**

**Please review**


	56. Misakihiko: Jerry 2

**Prompt: Jerry 2**

"Tadaima." Misaki looked around. "Usagi-san?"

"Couch."

Misaki went over, seeing the tv was on some ppv channel. He stopped seeing a woman lift up her shirt to enormous cheers. "What is this?"

"Jerry Springer: Uncut and Unrated."

"Did that woman just—"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"This is vastly popular in America."

"So?"

"…" Usagi looked at Misaki, smoking expressionlessly.

"So you're watching for the hell of it."

"…"

"What's it about?"

"This guy always had a thing for that chick, but she rejected him and got married. Now she's divorced and wants him. But he's too busy sleeping with her little brother."

"Hmm." They looked at each other. Misaki watched for a second more, then walked into the kitchen and 'died.'

_Niichan, please don't ever get divorced._

**Please review:)**


	57. Hirowaki: Jerry 3

**Prompt: Jerry 3**

"Nowaki, what the hell is this drivel?" Hiroki stared at the screen Nowaki was laughing maniacally.

"I-it's a show I used to watch in America, it was so ludicrous that when I saw it on ppv I couldn't resist."

"The hell—"

"Look, look, this guy slept with his best friend and is just telling his current lover now. For some reason, I feel particularly bad for him."

The silence stretched as it dawned on Nowaki why he sympathized with this guy.

"Yeah but you already knew everything before we started sleeping together!" he blurted before slamming out of the room.

Nowaki turned off the tv and looked at the shut door. "Hiro-san?"

"…"

"Hiro-san?"

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Nowaki flew to the door, tackling Hiroki on the bed.

**Okay, this sucked, but a lot of people were interested in seeing a Hirowaki one, but I couldn't think of anything really. Actually, I was sending a message to ToxiChick13 who was asking for an egoist one when I got a little bit of an idea and tried to work it. So, even though this is probably my worst drabble, please review. If people can think of a way for me to edit it, tell me and I'll alter it.**


	58. Shinagi: Suspicion

**Prompt: Suspicion**

"Miyagi, are you having an affair?"

Miyagi spluttered, choking on a bite of cabbage. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me."

"Shinobu-chin, I love only you."

"So? Risako said she only loved you and she was sleeping with someone else."

Miyagi reached abross the table and gripped Shinobu's chin, forcing his eyes to look into his. F"What's got intoyou?"

Shinobu blinked and looked away.

"Are you that suspicious of me. Do you trust me so little?"

Shinobu's eyes shot back to Miyagi. "No no. I trust you!"

"Then believe that I'm not having an affair."

"Okay."

Miyagi ruffled his hair. "Good boy, now eat your cabbage."

**Please review since no one will review any of my other stories *sigh***


	59. Hirowaki: Fantasy

**Prompt: Fantasy**

**This is from my wonderful inspirer, JFantasist**

_He gently lays me back on the bed, smiling lovingly and running his fingers along my torso. I gasp as he carefully licks and suckles my nipples._

"_No-Nowaki…" I yelp as he guides himself into me. For once, it doesn't hurt. All I feel is pleasure as my lover pumps in and out, in and out, in and out._

"_I love you, Hiro-san."_

"_I love you, too," I gasp, arching as I come._

Hiroki sat straight up, covers flying to pool around his waist. He looked over to see Nowaki asleep beside him. Slowly, he lifted the sheets and grimaced, noting the damp. "Damn you for causing this," he snapped, hitting Nowaki sharply on thehead.

"Ow, what's wrong, Hiro-san?"

"Baka."

**Please review:)**


	60. Hirowaki: Cold

**Prompt: Cold**

"Nowaki, I'm cold."

Nowaki immediately went over to Hiroki and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Are you warmer now?"

"Yeah," Hiroki replied, but Nowaki could still feel him shivering.

"You're lying, Hiro-san."

"…"

Nowaki tightened his hold and leaned down, kissing the back of Hiroki's neck. Hiroki twitched and began shivering from more than just cold.

"Hiro-san, will you come to bed?"

"Baka."

"I'll warm you up," he whispered against Hiroki's neck, making him shiver harder.

Nowaki took Hiro-san's silence for assent and led him to their bedroom.

Hiroki fell asleep warm in his lover's arms.

**Woot, 100 exactly. Haven't managed that in a while. How perfect for the big chapter 60. Please review.**


	61. Misakihiko: Maou

**Prompt: Maou**

"Misaki, what are you watching?"

"Anime."

"What show?"

"I don't know, I was just flipping channels, but so far this poor kid just got sucked down a toilet and into another dimension where he is supposed to be king of the demons."

Usagi dropped onto the couch, reaching for Misaki, who automatically leaned forward, avoiding the man's touch. "Oh look, now they're about to eat."

They watched the characters until the main one slapped the blonde boy. When it turned out that the two boys were suddenly engaged, Usagi murmured, "This could be an excellent show."

Misaki sat frozen. What the hell had he just gotten himself into? _Nii-chan, why couldn't The Kan: The Anime have been on?_

**I just won a bidding war on ebay for the entire first season of Kyo Kara Maoh, so I'm really happy and I decided to write a drabble about it. Please review.**


	62. Sumisaki: Depression

**My boyfriend and I just broke up tonight, so it inspired this drabble.**

**Prompt: Depression**

Smack.

The sound rang out through the hall, Misaki stared as one of the girls marched angrily away from Sumi-Senpai. Sumi absently rubbed his cheek, looking around. He spotted Misaki almost instantly and jogged over.

"Misaki-kun, I've been dumped once again, you must comfort me with your body."

Misaki shook him off replying, "It isn't my body you want."

"Ah true, but they say that sleeping with someone is like sleeping with everyone the other has slept with."

"That only applies to STDs," Misaki shot back.

"But indirect Usami is still Usami."

"Um, why did this girl break up with you?"

"She thought I was depressed cuz I couldn't have the person I was truly in love with."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"No."

"So cruel," Sumi moaned, glomping on to the younger man.

_Five minutes away, in a penthouse apartment, Usagi lifted his hands from the keyboard of his laptop, wondering why his gut was telling him to pick Misaki up early._

**Please review.**


	63. Misakihiko: Dinner

**Prompt: Dinner**

**Thank you for the prompt from JFantasist…apparently, I don't right enough drabbles about food.**

"Misaki? What's for dinner?"

"Stew."

"Does it have peppers in it?" Usagi looked suspiciously toward the huge pot.

"Of course not."

At dinner, Usagi ate the stew along with rice without complaint. When Misaki started to clean up, Usagi decided to help since it meant he'd get Misaki into bed faster. As he kicked open the garbage can to scrape the plates, he noted that there were several pepper cores in the garbage can. "Misaki," he started.

Misaki looked over, and yelped. Then he fled the room. He didn't even make it to the stairs before Usagi-san caught him.

"I'm going to have to punish you for the peppers you know."

Misaki yelped until Usagi silenced him with a kiss.

**Please review:)**


	64. Three Main Couples: Kill

**Prompt: Kill**

"I'm leaving for school," Misaki called. He turned to find Usagi-san standing directly behind him.

Usagi-san closed the distance between the pair.

"Baka, the demon will kill me if I'm late again!"

…

"Have a good day, Hiro-san!" Nowaki leaned forward and kissed Hiroki firmly.

Brat, get off! I'll kill you!" Hiroki shoved his lover away.

…

"Shinobu, I have to get to work, Kamijou will kill me if I'm late!" Miyagi vaguely tried to escape Shinobu's hold.

"If he kills you I promise I'll avenge your death."

"You're so helpful." They kissed again.

…

Hiroki took attendance. "Where the hell is everyone? I'll kill them!"

**Please Review**


	65. Misakihiko: Story

**Prompt: Story**

"Usagi-san, what story are you working on?"

"An Usami Akihiko one."

Misaki sighed in relief. "Oh it's a nice, normal one."

Then Misaki made the mistake of leaning forward to glance at what his lover was writing.

"_More…" Misaki moaned softly as he looked, half dazed, down at Akihiko who was just then slipping his tongue over Misaki's weeping tip…_

"Gyaa! That's one of your dirty novels!"

"Well, I said I was working on one. I'm just not working on it now."

"Gah why can't you just stick with normal stuff?"

"Because if I don't write this down then it builds up and then I'll have to enact these things on you."

"You do that already."

"But I don't do the things in the books. I could start doing those."

"Fine, write it down, just don't show it to anyone."

"Now you know that wouldn't work since Aikawa would actually self combust if I stopped selling these."

"But then she wouldn't keep bothering you. Isn't that a plus for you?"

"Misaki, if I don't work on these then I won't make money and I know you don't want me to lose money since I'm too lazy to work on my deadlines anyway."

Misaki felt a wash of guilt rush over him. He hastily covered it up with annoyed resignation. "Fine, do what you want!" He stormed off.

Akihiko managed another line and then saved, closed his laptop and followed Misaki.

The next hour was wasted as Akihiko blew off his deadline once more.

**Sorry, this one ran pretty long, so I'm sorry if you guys had an issue with the length.**

**Please review:)**


	66. Hirowaki: Tree

**Prompt: Tree**

Hiroki didn't feel like waiting around for Nowaki to get off work, but he also didn't want a repeat of the Tsumori incident.

So he decided to wait outside.

Finding a nice tree, just outside the hospital, within view of the doctors' entrance, he leaned back and waited for Nowaki to come out.

It took all of ten minutes for Hiroki to slide down the tree. After an hour he fell asleep.

…

Nowaki headed out of the hospital, finally. He was two hours over his shift because one of his patients had gone into emergency surgery.

Nowaki was exhausted and upset and desperate to see his lover when he headed for the subway.

It was so dark as he crossed the street and started walking along the sidewalk that he didn't notice the feet sticking out until he stumbled over them.

"Huh? What?"

"Baka, get off, I'm awake. It wasn't necessary to sit on me."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki instantly pulled Hiroki into an embrace. They stayed there for another hour or so, just relaxing under the tree.

_This is a good tree,_ both men decided. _A very good tree._

**Please review**


	67. Shinagi: Headache

**Prompt: Headache**

**I got this prompt since it's what I currently have**

"Shinobu, are you okay? You keep rubbing your head."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just got a bit of a headache."

"Oh, my poor stressed out, overworked, super genius, shall I massage your head for you?"

Shinobu gave his lover a dirty look before pounding him on the head.

"Ah, no, now I have a headache," he moaned.

"Good, now be quiet."

Miyagi hesitated for a moment, rubbing his head, then walked over to Shinobu and gently placed his hands on the boy's head. As he splayed his fingers over Shinobu's skull, he moaned and sagged in Miyagi's grasp.

"Please don't stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Please review:)**


	68. All Couples: Smile

**Prompt: Smile**

"Hiroki, you could smile a bit."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine I give up." Nowaki dove at Hiroki, tickling him. Now Hiroki smiled.

…

"Usagi-san, how come you never smile?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you smile that much yourself."

"I smile when you're not around"

"That's the problem."

"It's your own damn fault."

…

"Shinobu-chin, why won't you smile?"

"Cuz you were flirting with him, again."

"You know I love only you."

"Still not smiling."

…

"You're frowning again."

"I'm always frowning, Ryuuichirou-sama."

"Humph. Why can't you smile like when you were little?"

"I'm more mature."

"Humph."

"Tell you what, I'll smile when you scream my name."

"Asahina, what—ah, nnnn."

**I'm currently dying in math class…save me by reviewing!**


	69. Takahiko: Problem

**Prompt: Problem**

"Akihikooooo!"

"So loud, what is it, Takahiro?"

"It's Misaki."

_Isn't it always?_ "What's he done now?"

"He's not going to get into college!"

"Is that because he's always been a D average."

Takahiro ignored him, continuing, "He wants to get into Mitsuhashi so bad and he's not gonna make it!"

"Calm down." Akihiko resisted the urge to plug up his ears.

"I can't!" he wailed.

"Look," he said, eager to pacify his great love. "I can tutor him…or, at least, convince him he can get into a different college."

"Oh, Akihiko, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

Takahiro embraced him fiercely. "Oh thank you, thank you, Akihiko."

"Any time."

**A bit of heartwarming stuff preJR**

**Please Review**


	70. MisAkiHiroki: Homework

**Prompt: Homework**

"Misaki, I need you."

"I'm busy."

"No, I need you…like that."

"I'm still busy."

Misaki had a twelve page essay about whether books should be banned from libraries based on their contents. He was just starting on the sixth page and the paper was due in two days.

All the plans he had to get this paper finished went out the window, though, when Usagi-san's arms wrapped around Misaki's slim body. "That's too bad."

Misaki moaned as he was dragged from his desk to the floor.

_Two days later…_

"I need an extension."

"I don't give extensions."

"But it's not my fault it didn't get done."

"Whose fault is it, then?"

"Usami Akihiko's."

Hiroki looked up sharply. He saw the boy's pained expression as he shifted his weight from hip to hip to limit the pain. "I want it by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sensei."

**Here's wishing my teacher would give me an extension…I just can't focus at all**

**Anyway, please review**


	71. Misakihiko: FUN

**Prompt: Fun**

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep, blue sea."

"What is that nonsense?" Akihiko asked, staring at the show Misaki was watching.

"It's a show called "Spongebob Squarepants" and it's very strange."

"You don't even speak English."

"It's got subtitles. Besides, this song is about having fun. I like fun."

"I like when we have fun too."

"Not that kind of fun."

"Too late, I'm ready for some fun."

"Usagi-san, no…nn…"

Over Misaki's moans, ukuleles and best buddies continued to describe fun.

**Please review…do it for Spongebob, who is AWESOME!**


	72. Hirokihiko: Text

**Prompt: Text**

Why…Why, of all people, did he have to get unlimited texting? Hiroki struggled hard to not just turn off the phone. He needed to leave it on in case of an emergency, but he felt guilty as anything for ignoring his texts.

He grimaced as his phone vibrated in his pocket for the nineteenth time since class had started. Every time it went off, he jerked and the students snickered at him.

He was about to chuck the phone at someone when he noticed the Takahashi brat twitching during the gaps between his being texted.

His eyes met Misaki's with perfect synchronicity. Both pairs of eyes said: "Damn you, Usagi-san."

**Did you guys like the twist at the end?**

**This is dedicated to my boyfriend who won't stop texting me. Save me by reviewing.**


	73. Misashinobu: Shopping

**Prompt: Shopping**

"Hmm, I just need some cabbage now." Misaki looked from his list to the produce section. "What?"

He stared at a boy, a bit younger than him, loading every head of cabbage into his cart. The boy moved with feverish haste, as if afraid anyone would take his precious cabbages.

Misaki edged forward, slowly approaching the boy. "Um, excuse me, but may I have one head of cabbage?"

Shinobu stopped and looked at the older boy. "Uh…" He hesitated, counting how many cabbages he already had. "I suppose." He handed over the smallest head he could manage to Misaki.

"Thanks." They parted ways, both thinking the other 'A weirdo.'

**Thanks to JFantisist for the idea**

**Please review, Thanks**


	74. Misakihikohiro: Puppy

**Prompt: Puppy**

"Look Misaki, we got a puppy!"

Misaki stared at his older brother, who was showing him a picture of his son holding a very small akita. "It's very cute."

"You know, you and Akihiko have such a big apartment that's just the two of you, maybe you guys should get a pet."

Misaki snorted and muttered under his breath, "Why get another, I already have a frickin rabbit."

"What was that?"

"Nothing…you know, a puppy might not be so bad."

Across town, Akihiko looked away from his computer, sensing the possibility that something small and furry could very well be stealing Misaki's attention away from him.

**Please review. I love reviews XDDDDD**


	75. All Couples: Busy

**Prompt: Busy**

"Misaki?"

"I'm busy…go away."

"Nn gah! Usagi-baka!"

…

"Hiro-saaaaan!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"…Stuff."

"Not good enough."

"Nowaki, get off! Nng!"

…

"Miyagi, can we do it?"

"I'm a bit busy."

"You really wanna go with that?"

"No. Who cares about this crap? I can just have Hiroki do it tomorrow. Come here."

"Mmm…"

"Nng…Ah."

…

"Asahina, what are you doing?"

"Your work."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't do it."

"Oh, well forget it."

"No, I'm busy with this."

"Asahina!"

"Oh fine."

"Ahhh…haa haa…"

**Wow, only 88 words…freaky.**

**Please review**

**Since I know a lot of my readers read these even if they don't review so I'm writing this here: My stories are all pretty much going on hiatus until mid January for two reasons. 1) I'm broke so I have to make all the Christmas presents for my family 2) I'm going to be staying at my grandparents' house for several weeks and there is no internet access. I will try to upload a couple of times that I can borrow their car and get to a starbucks, but I'm not promising any story updates for the next 5 weeks. My deepest apologies**

**~CheyanneChika**


	76. Misakihiko: Baby

**Prompt: Baby**

**Please thank JFantasist for this twisted little drabble**

"Misaki, are you sick?"

Misaki, sitting in front of the toilet, managed to yell, "Of course you idiot," before barfing again.

"I should take you to the hospital."

"No, that's not—"

"It is, come on."

…

"I'm what?"

"You are pregnant, Takahashi-san."

"Bu-but that's not possible."

"I am fully and completely aware of that." The doctor was torn between fear and curiosity.

Misaki looked away from the doctor to glower hatefully at a grinning Usagi-san.

"I'm happy," he told the look.

Misaki shrieked, "Well I'm not! I'm a guy! I can't be—" He trailed off as the concept struck him. He would have a kid…without having to give up Usagi-san.

Usagi-san's smile broadened as Misaki's expression changed to one of awe. He stepped forward and swiftly kissed the boy. "And you're happy too."

"Yeah," was all he could manage to say.

**Ugh, I never thought I'd ever write an MPREG. I cannot believe I just wrote this, anyway, please review.**


	77. Misakihiko: Christmas

**Prompt: Christmas**

"Misaki, what do you want for Christmas?" Usagi-san asked the moment Misaki walked in the door.

"Eh?" Misaki hesitated. "There's not really anything I want. Besides, Nii-chan always gives me a whole mess of things so it's really not necessary for you to get me something."

There was a short, awkward silence before Usagi-san said, "What about me?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. What would you like for Christmas, Usagi-san?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what—?"

"I meant do you still want me?"

Misaki flinched and turned his back to Usagi-san on the pretense of taking off his shoes. "Well, I..." he dithered. "I…" Usagi-san reached out and pulled Misaki's face around and looked into his eyes…and waited. Misaki broke. "Of course I do!" he blurted.

And Usagi-san was on him in a manner of seconds.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNAKAH, HAPPY KWAANZA, MERRY SOLSTICE AND HAPPY WHATEVER ELSE PEOPLE CELEBRATE AT THIS TIME OF THE YEAR!**

**Please review :)**


	78. Shinagi: Christmas 2

**Prompt: Christmas part 2**

Shinobu slipped silently into Miyagi's house after the last class of the semester. He didn't expect Miyagi to be home yet, so he was surprised when a loud laugh interrupted his dinner preparations.

"Miyagi?" He went to the bedroom to find Miyagi looking at his computer.

"Shinobu-chin, listen to this song I just heard on the Sirius Christmas station!" He pressed a button and a song began to play.

"_It's Christmas in Hollywood and Santa's back up in the hood so meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuuuuuck."_

"What is this drivel?" Shinobu asked as the rap started.

"It's American. I actually find it amusing."

"Americans." Shinobu sighed. "You would find this crap funny.

"You know," Miyagi said as the main chorus started again. "I think I have some Mistletoe around here somewhere."

Shinobu paused, then said, "On second thought, this song isn't so bad."

Miyagi grinned and pulled his lover into his arms.

**Happy Holidays, please review. oh also, I don't own Hollywood Undead or their song "Christmas in Hollywood"**


	79. Hirowaki: Christmas 3

**Prompt: Christmas**

"Hiro-san, let's go on a Christmas date!"

"Hell no. The shop's'll be completely filled with lovesick teenagers." Hiroki looked at a book to hide his face.

"Then let's go to the park."

"That's the same situation, only with teenagers who don't have any money."

Nowaki looked crestfallen as he continued to watch his lover's back. Then he got a lusty expression. "Then I guess there is nothing left but to go have sex."

Hiroki shot upright just before Nowaki could touch him. "Alright, alright, we'll go out." He looked down and muttered, "Besides, I already made reservations at a restaurant."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah," Hiroki managed to get out before Nowaki claimed Hiroki's tender lips.

**Please Review and merry Christmas.**


	80. Shinagi: Break

**Prompt: Break**

"It's over."

"So is this it then?" Shinobu stared hard at Miyagi. "It's just gonna end like this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't except that." He stomped his foot angrily.

"…"

"God dammit, Miyagi say something!"

"It's over."

"Other than that!"

"…"

"Miyagi…MIYAGI!!!"

…

"Miyagi, WAKE UP!!!"

Miyagi sat up in bed with a moan. "What is it?"

"If you break up with me, I'll kill you."

"What?" Miyagi rubbed his eyes. "I'm not gonna break up you."

"I dreamed you did."

"Stupid."

"What?!?"

Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu. "I could never break up with you." Shinobu sighed with relief at those words. "Mostly cuz I know you'd never let me."

"Moron." Shinobu turned away, still staying in his lover's arms. _It was just a dream…just a dream…just a dream…_

**Gah single again…freedom!**


	81. Misakihiko: Hot

**Prompt: Hot**

**I got this from my sister (sitting in the arms of her loving boyfriend…jagmuffins)**

"So…hot…" Misaki thought as Usagi-san pounded him

…

"So you think I'm hot?" Misaki glared at Usagi from under the covers and said nothing. "What, you didn't think I heard that?"

_I thought that was in my head…_

"I heard you, it wasn't in your head."

_Dammit…_

"You can't do anything about it now."

_Stupid psychic rabbit knows what I'm thinking…_

"And you think I'm hot."

"I DO NOT!!!!"

"Yes you do."

"I don't. You're ugly…so not hot!" Even saying it, Misaki felt guilty.

"Liar, now you're gonna feel guilty for saying that."

"DAMN PSYCHIC RABBIT!!"

**Please Review:)**


	82. Shinagi: Sex

**Prompt: Sex**

"Hey, Miyagi."

"Yes?"

"Can we have sex?"

"What?!"

"Sex, can we have it?" Shinobu stared up at Miyagi with a determined expression.

"Uhh…" Miyagi grimaced as he looked around the office at Hiroki who was looking at them with a mild interest.

When Miyagi didn't answer Shinobu, Hiroki raised eyebrows. He saw Miyagi looking at him and said, "Don't mind me." He absently picked up a book, turning his attention elsewhere.

"You heard him." Shinobu glowered. How dare Miyagi refuse?

"Ah ha ha…can't this wait til we get home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this is work."

"So?"

"Ack, fine. Let's go."

**Yay, 100 exactly, fun fun fun so please review**


	83. HiroMiyaNowaShinoMisa: Sick

**Prompt: Sick**

**Because I am…**

"Atchoo!"

"Hiro-san, are you sick?" Nowaki had just come into the office Hiroki shared with Miyagi.

"No! I refuse to be si—" he sneezed three more times in rapid succession.

"Hiro-san, you're definitely sick, let me look at you."

"No, I'm not sick!!!" He sniffed loudly.

"Well, if you're not then that means someone's talking about you." Miyagi grinned at the two evilly. "After all, Kamijou is very popular."

"Hiro-san, are you popular?"

"Heaven's no. I am proudly the most hated teacher in this school."

"Wah, that's not true, listen to your sneezing."

At that, he sneezed yet again. "Shut up…I've changed my mind. I'm sick, Nowaki, please take care of me."

"Okay, Hiro-san." He and Hiroki left the office and headed down the hall passing two boys. Kamijou sneezed again as he headed down the stairs.

…

"So, you don't like the assistant lit professor?" Shinobu asked the student whom he had passed in the hall while he was ranting about that _man_.

"Kamijou the Devil-Sensei? No, he's awful!" Misaki wondered if this kid was planning to take that class. If he was, then Misaki prayed for the kid to get the other teacher.

"Is he promiscuous?"

"What?"

"You know, does he play around?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of."

"Hmm." The two reached the lit office and Shinobu nodded to Misaki. "See you around."

"Yeah, bye…ya weirdo," he muttered the last bit under his breath. He changed his mind. Now he wondered of the kid was into Kamijou-Sensei. If that was the case then he decided that he really ought to pray for that poor kid's sanity instead.

…

"Ack, Shinobu-chin, you're here." Miyagi stared at the boy as things began to click into place.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It just explains why Kamijou was sneezing so much. You must have been complaining about him."

"He was sneezing?"

"You can't die by sneezing, Shinobu."

"Yeah, yeah, but I can still dream."

"That's a bit sick you know?"

"Uh huh, I know."

…

Hiroki continued to sneeze all the way home. By that point he sincerely hoped he was sick. He didn't think he could handle this much talking about him ever again.

**Wow, this one got away from me. Sorry it's so long, but please review, I really am sick and would love some cheerful stuff, thanks.**


	84. Misakihiko: Afraid

**Sorry guys, I've been really worn out and sick as a dog, so I haven't been very inspired lately but here's a quick drabble to keep you guys interested.**

**Prompt: Afraid (just from the song I'm listening to)**

It was raining.

Misaki stared at the scene before him. Despite his best efforts, tears dribbled down his cheeks. He fell to the ground before the grave marker of his lover. He gave in to the sobs that cascaded over him, shaking him to the core.

His tears blended with the rain as, one by one, the others left. Takahiro was the last. Unable to persuade his brother to leave with him, He propped his umbrella over the boy and walked quickly to his car.

Misaki sat there and sat there, unmoving and staring. Finally, he stopped crying and stood up. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Usagi-san."

…

"Gah!" Misaki sat straight up in bed. He could feel sweat and tears on his face as he looked over to see Usagi-san, sound asleep beside him. The dream was so raw that he couldn't help what came next. "Usagi-san!" he cried out, grasping the older man in a loving embrace.

Usagi woke up, planning to take revenge on his little lover for waking him up when he realized that the boy was hugging him and pressing tear dampened kisses to his cheek and neck. "Misaki?"

"I'm sorry, I was so afraid." The boy was still sobbing and shaking. "Usagi-san, I…I…"

"Misaki…it's okay." He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed him and made love to him until all his fears faded into memory.

**Wow…I am in a bleak mood today…this is what I get for watching three depressing movies in one shot and then having to discuss them in class. Anyway please review, I will update my other stories once I'm feeling better.**


	85. Nowamori: Doctor

**This prompt came from my sick and twisted and perverted mind**

**Prompt: Doctor (so sick and perverted right? Don't worry, it gets better)**

"Hey, Watchan," Tsumori said as he entered the locker room where Nowaki was packing up to leave for the night.

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Have you ever played _Doctor_?"

Nowaki looked confused. "I don't think I need to play a doctor when I am one…mostly."

Tsumori rolled his eyes…poor naïve kouhai. "Not that kind of doctor. It's _Doctor_…you know like _Good Cop, Bad Cop_ or _The Princess and the Stable Boy._" When Nowaki remained nonplussed Tsumori gave in. "You know…sex games."

Nowaki's eyes got huge. "No…I've never played _Doctor_…but that certainly seems like an interesting idea. Thanks Senpai."

Tsumori left the room fighting an evil and totally vindictive expression on his face.

…_A few blocks away_…

Hiroki shivered suddenly and looked around suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling about tonight…a very bad feeling indeed.

**Hmm, that was fun. Maybe I'll use this as a start for some PWP smut in the future. And I know it doesn't seem too bad, but the images in my head right now...yikesies...Anyway, please review:)**


	86. Sumisakihiko: Pocky

**Prompt: Pocky**

"Misaki, you want Pocky?" Sumi whispered in the middle of literature.

Misaki grinned and nodded, taking a stick. "Thanks."

Misaki absently ran his tongue over the strawberry end before closing his mouth on it and sucking gently. He let the thing out of mouth and letting go back in, taking it all the way to the back of his throat.

"Ahem."

Misaki looked over. "What is it, Senpai?"

"Nothing…it just seems like you really like Pocky."

"Well who doesn't?" Sumi raised an eyebrow but said nothing so Misaki rolled his eyes and chomped down hard on the stick, breaking it in half. Sumi flinched. Misaki glared. "What is it?"

"Nothing…I'm just thinking about something painful."

"How do you go from Pocky to pain, weirdo?"

…a few miles away…

Usagi looked up, wondering why he was suddenly sympathizing with Pocky.

**Please review and thanks KirinRyuu for this prompt…though I'm betting this isn't where you thought it would go. Oh, and just tell me if you don't understand the double meaning here and I will explain it:)**


	87. Misakihiko: Together

**Prompt: Together**

Misaki glared at Usagi. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I want do it alone."

"But I want to do it together."

"We always do it together."

"So that makes doing it alone better?"

Misaki sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"See, doing it together is better than alone."

"Shut up, that's not the point."

"So? I still want to do it with you."

"Baka-Usagi, I'm doing it alone and that's the end of it."

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Misaki—"

Misaki finally snapped. "How the hell am I supposed to buy you a damned birthday present for you if you insist on always doing the shopping with me?" he yelled.

"Is that what this is about? Misaki, I don't need anything but you."

"Baka."

"And all this talk of doing _it_ alone vs. together has gotten me interested in something other than shopping." He started toward his young lover.

Misaki backed up. "No, Usagi-san don't—nng…ah."

They proceeded to do _it_ together.

**Please review…since I have nothing to do and am currently losing my goddamned mind.**


	88. Hirowaki: Fireworks

**I have been informed that chapter 87 is too reminiscent of some other drabble I wrote so I am producing another for your enjoyment**

**Prompt: Fireworks**

Hiroki and Nowaki were sitting on the balcony watching fireworks. Hiroki could not exactly remember how his lover had talked him into doing this but, lo and behold, here he was.

After the last firework had faded Nowaki turned to Hiroki and asked, "Hiro-san, can we make some fireworks in here?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. Besides, you would probably blow us up trying to make one."

Nowaki just looked at him.

And then it clicked in Hiroki's mind. "Oh jeez…was that a pick up line?"

"Yes."

"It was really bad."

"Did it work?"

"Of course not, you id—" he was cut off as Nowaki kissed him hard.

…

Hiroki and Nowaki were lying on the balcony panting at each other. Hiroki could not exactly remember how his lover had talked him into doing this but, lo and behold, here he was.

**Please review…since I'm still losing my mind…slowly but surely**


	89. Misakihiko: Banana

**Prompt: Banana**

**(This comes from my dad)**

"Misaki, what is that?"

"It's a banana."

"And what do you do with it?"

"You eat it."

Usagi-san took the banana and bit down on the hard stick of it.

"No!" Misaki reached out and pulled it away.

"What is it?"

"You have to peel it first."

Usagi poked at it experimentally. "Where do you peel it?"

"Let me show you." Misaki sighed and peeled the banana.

"Alright, now you eat this inside part…and only this part." He closed his mouth around the tip of the banana and shoved it farther into his mouth before taking a bite. He swallowed and looked at Usagi-san who stared at him intently. "What is it?"

"Well, if I'd known that was how you eat it, I have something better for you to eat like that." He proceeded to drag Misaki to the bedroom, the bananas were forgotten…go figure.

**Please Review:)**


	90. Shinagiroki: Virus

**Prompt: Virus**

**(Damn computers)**

"Damn it!" Miyagi snarled and slammed his fist into the desk. His computer was spitting off rapid fire warnings of infection. He hated these stupid fake security systems that came with computer crashing capabilities.

He cursed again as a system check turned up nothing and the internet became nonfunctional. He sighed and stared at his watch. Then pulled out a cell phone.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu asked.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a little late tonight."

"Why, are you cheating?"

"No, my computer has a virus."

"Uh huh, just come home when you can." Shinobu clicked off the phone in irritation.

"You have a virus?" Hiroki came in with a load of boxes.

"Oh, yes. I hate the damn things. They make me sick."

"Of course they do. Get out of here; I don't want to get sick."

"No, I'm fine, it's the—"

"Get out!"

Miyagi was not about to look this gift horse in the mouth. "Okay, can you finish the work on the computer?"

"Yes, whatever just go," Hiroki huffed.

"Sure, bye." He left, calling Shinobu as he walked.

He made it to the staircase before Hiroki roared in outrage. Then he started to run.

**Please review and cheer me up while my computer is screwed up. Arigatou.**


	91. Misakihiko: Drugs

**Prompt: Drugs**

"Atchoo!"

"Misaki, are you sick?"

"No. Honestly I'm fi—" He began coughing violently.

"No, you're sick. Go to bed."

"No, I've got school."

Akihiko didn't say anything, preferring to take action. He scooped Misaki up, cradling him and carried him up the stairs.

"Usagi-san, stop! Put me down."

"…" Usagi opened the door to his bedroom and dodged around the toys to lay Misaki on the unmade bed and hastily tucked him in.

Misaki started to push the covers off but Usagi shoved him back. "Stay."

"But—" He was silenced by his lover's lips. "Misaki, lie down and let me take care of you, please."

Misaki bit his lip, startled, and nodded. Usagi turned and went out to the bathroom. He returned with a glass of water and some pills.

"Thanks." Misaki started to take them, only to spit them out and start coughing again.

Usagi picked up the pills and water and put them in his mouth and pressed his mouth to Misaki's sending the pills down his throat. Misaki managed to swallow before shoving the other man away to cough again. Usagi simply dropped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him and held him until he fell asleep.

**I know it's random but I'm bored and I've got nothing better, so please review. Thanxees and cookies for reviewers:)**


	92. Hirowaki: Pranks

**Prompt: Pranks**

Hiroki truly hated April Fool's Day. It meant whoopee cushions and tacks on his chair, overly talkative teens, planning their next tricks and just too much excitement in general.

He had managed to get through the entire day, falling for only two pranks, which got the response of 5000 word essays, and was going home.

He found Nowaki, home after his double shift, looking way too cheerful. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Hiroki shook his head and went to the bedroom. He grasped handle and it squelched. He pulled it away to see it was covered in shaving cream.

The nerve in his forehead twitched while he heard Nowaki's muffled laughter. "Noooowaaakiiii!!!!!"

He spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching Nowaki clean up all the pranks he'd set up, looking entirely unamused. "Annoying brat."

**Please review:)**


	93. Misakihiko: Fool

**Prompt: Fool**

**(Set in volume 13 area)**

"Usagi-san, I've decided I'm going to move out and live on my own."

Akihiko masked his shock and sadness. Straight faced, he said, "If that's your decision, I'll help you get a new place."

To his surprise, Misaki looked irritated. "NO! You're supposed to say, 'what the hell are you talking about?' and drag me upstairs!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. Misaki elaborated, "It's April Fool's Day."

"So you don't really want to move out?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "No."

"And you want me to drag you upstairs?"

"Yes—wait, no!"

"Too late," Akihiko said, scooping him up and kissing him.

**Yay, 100 words exactly:) Please Review. Happy April Fool's Day!!!!**


	94. Misakihijuuin: Ijuuin

**Prompt: Ijuuin (Set around volume 13)**

Misaki screamed, coming furiously. He panted and sagged, going limp. He opened his eyes and stared up at…Ijuuin-Sensei?!

"Mmm, Misa-chan, you're so beautiful."

…

Misaki sat straight up in bed, eyes wide. "What the—" He trailed off in horror.

He looked to his left see Usagi-san lying beside him, looking peaceful for once. _Oh, this is so not good._

Misaki knew that he'd have to face Ijuuin-Sensei in the morning. _Oh God, I'm so screwed—but not like that!!!!!!!!!_

"Mmm, Misaki," Usagi-san murmured in his sleep.

Misaki lay back down. He sighed. He was not looking forward to morning.

**This is from JFantisist who won't leave me alone until I write this, so please review**


	95. Hirowaki: Ear

**Prompt: Ear**

Hiroki was muttering darkly, cupping his ear in pain. He was fairly sure that the ear drum was fine, but he didn't want to deal with any doctors.

That included Nowaki and his overprotective self.

Nowaki was going to kill him for not going to the doctor and he knew it.

So, all he had to do was _not get caught._

Easier said than done.

Nowaki had noticed Hiroki was in pain the moment he got home and promptly dragged him to the hospital where he now sat.

_So much for that idea,_ he thought miserably, clutching his ear painfully.

**Yay, 100 exactly. And for the record, I hate going to doctors for ear infections. Twice a year for ten years…e-freaking-nough already!!!!**


	96. Misakihiko: Feet

**Prompt: Feet**

Misaki never wanted to work a fundraiser again. Twelve hours of acting as a gofer in unbelievably uncomfortable shoes was a complete and total nightmare.

He dragged himself up the stairs to the apartment and fell into the entryway. He whimpered and began crawling toward the living room.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Usagi hurried to Misaki to scoop him up and set him on the couch.

"I'm fine. My feet just hurt."

"Do you want a massage?" Not waiting for an answer, Usagi tugged off the boy's socks and ran cold fingers over his pads soothingly.

Misaki moaned and leaned back, shutting his eyes. He was actually enjoying this.

Then something warm and wet lapped across the arch of his foot. Misaki squealed and threw his eyes open, looking at his lover. Usagi grinned evilly.

"Usagi-san, don't—" Usagi's tongue shot over his ankle and up, rolling up the pant leg as he went.

_So much for a pleasant massage…_

**Please review cuz my feet are killing me and I don't have Usagi-san…*sadness***


	97. Shinagi: Peace

**Prompt: Peace**

Miyagi leaned back, luxuriating in his silent apartment. Shinobu and his family were all leaving on a vacation today. They'd spent most of last night and this morning saying goodbye…in bed.

And now Miyagi was alone, and could relax, flirt with Hiroki and eat something other than cabbage, without any repercussions.

Miyagi grinned at the prospect. It would be so nice and peaceful for the whole week Shinobu-chin wouldn't be here.

And then the door slammed open.

"I'm home!" Shinobu yelled, slamming the door shut.

Miyagi almost moaned.

Shinobu stood in front of him. "I faked a stomach ache and left them at the airport."

"Why?"

"Because you'll cheat if I leave you alone for an entire week."

"I'm not a teenager. I can control my libido for a whole week."

"HA!"

Miyagi rolled his eyes. _And I was so looking forward to non cabbage meals…_

Shinobu looked crestfallen suddenly. "Is it so much a problem that I don't want to be away from you for any amount of time?"

Miyagi's lips twitched…that boy knew exactly which button to push to make him feel guilty. "No," he said with a smirk. He held out his arms, forsaking a week of peace as his lover leapt into them.

**Jeez this one got away from me…anyway, please review:)**


	98. Misakihiko: Help

**Prompt: Help!**

Misaki was on the verge of sobbing. There were only three weeks of his freshman year left and every class decided he needed to do projects that were all due within three days of each other.

Two days before the first one was due, he tried to figure out all that he had to do and this was what he determined:

Five essays

One eight page packet

One documentary

One research powerpoint/presentation

In short, Misaki was fucked.

Completely fucked.

"Help me," he moaned into the desk.

A hand suddenly slipped down his pants.

Misaki shrieked as Usagi-san's other arm wrapped around his shoulders. He murmured into Misaki's ear, "You said you needed help."

Misaki flushed. "Not that kind of help, Usagi-baka!"

"Oh?"

"I need—" he stopped talking as pleasure seeped through his body. "I need to do my…ng…my homework."

"Do it tomorrow."

"But there's too much…" Misaki moaned, leaning back into Usagi's embrace and surrendering at last.

…_The next morning…_

"You bastard!" Misaki screamed as he woke. Now he only had one day to do all the work.

He was so, so fucked.

**This is actually my schedule…I'm kind of fucked too aren't I? Review if you feel bad for me.**


	99. Misakahiro: Random

**Prompt: Random**

"Onii-chan, what's homo?" the eleven year old Misaki asked at the breakfast table.

Takahiro sputtered and gasped. "Misaki! Where did you hear that word?"

"School. One of the boys says he's probably a homo."

Takahiro choked again. _Kids were so bold these days._ "Well, Misaki homo is…" He trailed off with a moan. There was no way he could do this. "Did the boy say why he was ho—that?"

"He says there's this guy at the library who he sees all the time."

"And he likes this guy?"

"I guess so…but what's homo and how is it related?"

_Poor Misaki, so innocent…_ "Well, Misaki, homo is when boys like other…other boys."

"But I like other boys. Girls are annoying."

"No, Misaki, you are not homo. You like boys as friends. You don't like them the way mommy and daddy liked each other."

"Oh, so mommy and daddy are homo." Takahiro smacked himself on the forehead.

"No. Because mommy is a girl and daddy is a boy."

"Oh, okay, I get it now."

"Oh thank god. By the way, who is this kid?"

"He's a year younger than me, but he sits in the cafeteria at the same table. His name is Takatsuki."

"Huh." _I feel bad for that kid. Ten years old and already attracted to a guy...yikes._

**Please review. I know this is kind of weird, but it got stuck in my head.**


	100. Misakihiko: Pudding

**Prompt: Pudding**

**Dedicated to JFantisist**

"Usagi-san, I want to make pudding again."

"So make it."

"But there's no one else to eat it with me! Sumi-Senpai and Kaoru-chan aren't around anymore."

"I'll help you eat it."

"But you hate sweet things."

"Just make it."

…Two Hours Later…

"It's done! Banzai!"

"Banzai."

"Don't look so depressed—ah! You promised, Usagi-san, you have to eat it with me!"

"…"

"Us-Usagi-san, why are you smiling like that?"

"You said we had to eat it together."

"Yeah…"

"So we'll eat it _together._"

"What? Oi, what are you doing? Don't put that on me, I'm not a bowl!"

"The only way I'll eat it is off you? Do you want to to go to waste?"

"Baka-Usagi, nnng."

**Please review. This is the big 100!!!! Yata~!~!**

**And with it comes a one month Hiatus. Don't worry, I'm going to be doing a month long drabble challenge with Airknitter and Stupidmusehatesme. This means updates from me EVERYDAY! Please review them for me:)**

**Oh, and thank you all so much for the 500 reviews. Woot woot!**


	101. Misakihiko: Honeymoon

**Prompt—Honeymoon**

"Misaki, where shall we go on our honeymoon?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Baka-Usagi?"

"I want to go to Guam."

"Do you even know where Guam is?"

"No, but it sound really cool."

"Baka, no. I do not want to honeymoon in Guam."

"Ah, but you do want to honeymoon somewhere."

"Wh-what? Of course I don't."

"What about Maui?"

"Usagi-san…this wouldn't be some kind of ploy to duck your next deadline, would it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, in any case, the answer is no."

…_the next day, In Maui…_

Misaki stood on a beach, facing the west. He was fairly certain he could hear a female voice screaming, "SENSEI!" all the way across the Pacific Ocean.

**Yes, Prompted Drabbles are BAA-AAACK so let's all celebrate by reviewing. As always, if you guys have any prompts for me then please send me them in review or PM**

**Thanks for reading!**


	102. Shinagi: Spaghetti

**Prompt: Spaghetti**

**Airknitter wanted the prompt and PrettyAmethyistPrincess wanted Shinagi, so I figured I'd combine the two and here we are**

"Miyagi, I wanted ramen," Shinobu whined, looking down at the noodles on the plate which were decidedly not ramen.

"This is healthier than ramen."

"How? It's still noodles."

"But these aren't deep fried, freeze dried, dehydrated and micropackaged."

"But I can't eat this with chopsticks."

"Then use a fork."

"Don't wanna."

"Quit whining and eat your damn spaghetti."

"It's got a weird sauce too."

"It's spaghetti sauce. How can you have lived in Australia and never had spaghetti?"

"I lived with a Japanese family. We ate _ramen_."

"Unbelievable." Miyagi scooped up some spaghetti expertly with chopsticks and shoved it into Shinobu's mouth as he opened it to argue.

The boy chewed it and swallowed. "Not bad."

"Thank you." Miyagi returned to eating peaceably.

"No cabbage though."

Miyagi put his head on the table and moaned in defeat.

**Another drabble completed. I had to rewrite this twice since my computer crashed twice while I was writing it and didn't save it. Anyway, please review and I will love you forever…but not in a creepy, stalkerish way.**


	103. Hirowaki: Insomnia

**Prompt: Insomnia**

Nowaki stared dully at the ceiling. He just could not sleep. He looked over at Hiroki, who was dead to the world, and sighed. He was just too wide awake to sleep.

Maybe if he held his lover, he might be able to drift off.

He reached out and pulled Hiro-san into his arms.

Hiroki grunted but slept on.

Nowaki shut his eyes.

Ten minutes later, his eyes popped open in annoyance. Not even Hiro-san's warmth could lull him…

"Hiro-san, are you awake?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Hiro-san, can we do it?"

"No. Go to sleep."

"Please?"

"No."

…

Hiroki stared dully at the ceiling. He just could not sleep. He looked over at Nowaki, who was now dead to the world, and muttered, "Bastard," darkly. His ass hurt too much to sleep.

**Okay, a bit clichéd since I've done that end part before but I was inspired by my own insomnia. Please review. Oh, and anyone interested in watching my latest AMVs on youtube, check out my handle: HirokixNowakiluvr**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	104. Misakihiko: Annoyed

**Prompt: Annoyed**

I

Am

So

Annoyed

By

Peotry.

Kamijou

Sensei

Is

Making

Me

Write

A

Three

Page

Essay

Covering

A

Piece

Of

Classic

Poetry.

So

I

Found

A

Poem

That

Has

One

Word

On

Each

Line

So

I

Wrote

This

Paper

Inspired

By

The

Poem

And

Here

It

Is.

I

Like

The

Poem

Because

It

Is

Easy

To

Read.

It

Makes

Me

Want

To

Read

Other

Other

Poems

Like

It

Because

Reading

This

Poem

Was

Fun

And

Interesting.

…

"Did you write this when you were nine?" Usagi asked bluntly.

"Just shut up."

"He'll flunk you."

"I don't care."

"Okay," he said.

**Haha, 100 exactly:) please review:)**


	105. Misakihiko: Mugged

**Prompt—Mugged**

**This prompt comes from watching too much _Criminal Minds_**

Misaki came home with a black eye and no wallet. He knew the moment he stepped through the door that he should have gone to his brother's house.

Usagi-san was livid. He took one look at Misaki and started for the door to go brutally murder Misaki's attacker.

The boy grasped his arm and snapped, "Let it go, he's long gone."

Bad move. Usagi immediately turned all his attention on his lover. "Are you feeling okay? What did that bastard do to you?"

"He just punched me when I wouldn't give up my wallet."

"He didn't do anything else." Usagi didn't want to accept that but Misaki went on. "Look, I'm just gonna put some ice on it."

"I'll get it," Usagi said and ran for the kitchen.

Misaki hastily wiped his mouth for the seventh time since that perv had kissed him.

_Flashback…_

_Misaki swung out, knocking the man glued to his face back. The man yelled and punched him, knocking him back. That gave him the opportunity to make a run for it. He ran for two blocks without stopping. Then walked slowly home._

_End_

As Usagi-san returned, Missaki decided that what Usagi didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

**Review guys Love ya:)**


	106. Misakihiko: Blood

**Prompt: Blood**

Misaki grimaced as he sliced his finger open while chopping vegetables. Blood spurted and he gasped. What the hell kind of blood vessel had he hit?

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi-san's sixth sense was kicking in. He entered the kitchen and saw Misaki trying to wash away the blood. "Misaki!"

"Usagi-san, it's nothing, just a small—" he stopped short as Usagi grasped his hand and sucked his finger into his mouth. "Baka, stop."

"No. You did it for me." He sucked harder, Misaki felt weird, almost sensual pulses. "I'm just returning the favor."

"It stopped," he said after a moment.

"Uh huh." Misaki didn't even struggle when Usagi's blood stained lips touched his.

**Please review:)**


	107. All Couples: Habit

**Prompt: Habit**

**This came to me in the shower as so many do.**

"Hiro-san, why do you always hit your students with things?"

"It's a habit."

"Oh, can we sleep together?"

"Why do you always change the subject to have sex?"

"It's a habit." Nowaki smiled.

…

"Miyagi, how come you never come over to my house?"

"It's a habit, I just wait for you to come to me."

"No, it's lazy."

"Is it any less habitual than you only learning how to make cabbage? If you want to call me lazy then that's lazy too."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Habit it is."

…

"Usagi-san, why do you sleep all morning long?"

"Habit. I work better at night."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered."

"Did you think you were wearing me out every night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Baka of course not."

Arms wrapped around Misaki. "Even if you ran me ragged every night, I'd gladly accept it."

"Baka!" He fell silent as Usagi kissed him.

**Please review everybody:)**


	108. Sumisaki: Girls

**Prompt: Girls**

"Misaki, have you ever dated a girl?"

"Senpai, where'd that come from?"

"Just wondering. I mean, I know you're gay but I was wondering if you thought you were confused initially."

"I'm not gay."

"What about Usami-Sensei."

"He's special!"

"Uh huh, so did you date a girl before?"

Misaki hesitated, looking around as if Usagi might pop out of nowhere. "Once," he murmured. "and Usagi-san and Nii-chan don't know about this."

"Oh do tell."

"I had to go to a Goukon and this one girl kept talking to me."

"So you went out?"

"One date. It was awful."

…

Usagi looked up, wondering why he was suddenly hating girls.

**Please review:)**


	109. Shinagi: Late

**Prompt: Late**

Shinobu glared at the door. Miyagi was late again.

When the door finally opened Miyagi staggered in, held up by that scummy assistant teacher. Shinobu was livid. "What the hell is this?"

"Quit whining, brat," Hiroki snarled. Miyagi only moaned, sagged to the floor when Hiroki dropped him.

"What the hell were you two doing?"

"Drinking, now I'm going home."

"You cheating bastard."

"Shaddup." Hiroki turned on his heel and stalked out.

Shinobu looked down at Miyagi, who was struggling to get up. "I'm gonna be sick." He rush for the bathroom.

"Serves you right."

"Mmm, Shinobu, I lurve you," he slurred.

"Sober up," Shinobu snapped, trying to sound tough.

"I'm still awake aren't I?"

"Not for lo—" he stopped short as Miyagi staggered from the bathroom and over to the boy to press a kiss on his lips. He submitted instantly, allowing Miyagi free access to his mouth. Miyagi released Shinobu's mouth suddenly and sagged to the floor, sound asleep.

Shinobu stood there for a moment in shock. Then he yelled out, "BAKA!" and stormed into the bedroom, leaving Miyagi to drool on the floor.

**Wow, I actually wrote a Shinagi drabble that didn't end with them together in bed. I'm so proud of myself.**

**Anyhoo, please review and thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


	110. Misakihiko: Blocked

**Prompted: Blocked**

**Inspired by what I am.**

Akihiko was frustrated. He couldn't think of anything to write. He stared at the blank Word Document and had no idea what to fill it with.

Under normal circumstances, he would grab Misaki and fuck him silly, then start writing once Misaki passed out from exhaustion. Today, though, Misaki was out with Takahiro and he was not to interrupt for any reason.

He sighed and glowered at the screen. What to do?

…

Misaki came home late, feeling guilty for losing track of time and missing dinnertime. In fact, it was nearly bedtime. He looked about for Usagi-san but he wasn't in the open. He figured Usagi-san was in the office and went to make coffee for them both.

He went upstairs and knocked on the office door. "Usagi-san? I have coffee. Can I come in?"

No answer.

Misaki sighed and juggled the mugs to open the door. The room seemed to be empty. He stepped inside and large hands swept away the mugs, setting them swiftly on a shelf and before Misaki could blink, Usagi had him pinned against the wall, kissing him furiously.

Misaki pushed at him for only a moment before Usagi-san applied pressure in a certain area and he gave up all pretenses and let his lover slide with him to the floor.

**Please review…I'm really blocked on everything else.**


	111. Misakihiko: New Car

**Prompt: New Car**

**Okay, I know I wrote one called car like a year ago, but sweetsally gave me an idea that I couldn't pass up.**

"You're car is too flashy! If you're going to pick me up every day, you have to get a different car."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "If I get a new car, will you stop complaining about me picking you up?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

…

The next day, Misaki walked out to the courtyard to wait for Usagi. He noticed a very large crowd at the front entrance. Curious, he fought through the crown and found Usagi-san's new car.

He stared at the eye smarting pink Lamborghini with shock.

"Misaki," he said with a smirk.

Misaki's mouth worked but no sound emerged. Finally he just turned on his heel and stalked off yelling, "I'm walking home! Get rid of that, you bastard!"

**Please review** .


	112. Shinagiroki: Flirt

**Oh wow, I can't believe I've never written for this prompt.**

**Prompt: Flirt**

"You shameless flirt!" Shinobu screamed.

It was yet another scene he'd walked in on where his lover was wrapped around that perverted assistant teacher.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin, this isn't what it looks like!" Miyagi said, releasing Hiroki instantly and reaching out to touch Shinobu.

The boy jerked back, furious. "You cheating Bastard!" He turned tail and stormed out, slamming the door.

Miyagi stared after him for a moment, then turned back to the younger man. "Where were we?" he asked, touching his shoulders.

Hiroki shot up, grabbed Miyagi and slammed him into the wall before returning to his work.

**Wow, only 98 words:) Woot! Please review.**


	113. Takahiko: Dictionary

**Prompt: Dictionary**

"Takahiro, can I borrow your dictionary?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh sorry, I loaned it to my brother this morning." The teen looked apologetic.

"It's fine."

"I'm really sorry, but Misaki was just so cute this morning. He was running around all over the house looking for his dictionary and freaking out because he needed it for English."

"Sounds adorable," he lied.

"Actually, can you tell me what's wrong with his paper? I'm not much better than he is."

"That's not true." He took the paper anyway.

_Instructions: Write three sentences in English about your family_

I my family is big brother and me desu.  
I and big brother in house live.  
Big brother of me always care of me takes.

"Yeah, he needs a dictionary badly." Akihiko hadn't seen such miserable English in all his life.

"Ah man, I'll have to buy him a new one."

"Or ten," Akihiko murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Little did he know that he would fall in love with this English illiterate student.

**Jaa, not one of my best but I'm posting to tell you this is going on hiatus again this month because I'm doing a word of the day on Dictionary dot com challenge for October. I hope you all will read it!**

**Please review.**


	114. Hirowaki: Knife

**Prompt: Knife**

**Oh how I wish I could stab my sister with one right now. **

Nowaki was chopping vegetables for that night's dinner. He was almost done when a pained grunt told Hiroki, who was grading papers in the living room, that Nowaki had managed to hurt himself.

He got up to check on him. Hurt was an understatement. Blood was drizzling onto the floor from one hand while Nowaki scrambled for a clean cloth to staunch the wound. "Nowaki, what the hell happened?"

"It's just a small cut." Hiroki raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the growing blood pool on the floor. "Okay, so it's not but I don't need to go to the hospital."

"You will if you slip and fall in the blood. Come here." Hiroki took his wrist and hunted with his eyes for the cut that had coated his hand in blood. He found, a long, thin cut running around the bend of his thumb. He lifted it to his lips and sucked.

"Hiro-san, that's not sanitary."

"Shut up," Hiroki growled, his tongue running over the cut once more. Then he moved to lap up the rest of the blood on his hand before returning to cut and sucking the fresh blood.

Nowaki whimpered softly, the pressure of Hiro-san's lips sucking on his thumb was sending minute sparks of sensation from that spot to the rest of his body. He reached his free hand around his lover to touch his back then slide lower, slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Hiroki almost bit the digit in his mouth. "What the hell—" He was silenced by Nowaki's fierce kiss.

"It's stopped bleeding," Nowaki murmured, kissing him again.

Hiroki could only nod as they slid to the floor.

**Hehe, kind of inspired by the blood sucking bit in Romantica. Please review. We're gaining on 700 reviews:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	115. Misakijuuin: Starstruck

**Prompt: Starstruck**

**Courtesy of Lady Gaga/the screamo concert I went to last night and am too exhausted to move anything other than my fingers.**

Misaki was off to go see Ijuuin Sensei again. He never got over how much he liked Ijuuin's work. He honestly loved the man…but not like that, he thought adamantly, looking over at Akihiko, who was glowering from his seat in front of his laptop where he was being held hostage by a determined Aikawa-san.

Misaki was supposed to collect newly colored prints from Ijuuin Sensei's home in a little while and he was getting ready to leave. He had just gotten his shoes on when Usagi managed to break away and embrace him from behind. "I love you, Misaki."

"Usagi-san, get off. I have work to do." Misaki struggled.

"I can provide for you and you'll never work."

"That's stupid. I want to work." Misaki got free and fled. He got to Ijuuin's house an hour or so later. "Hello Sensei, thanks for the hard work." He looked at his favorite manga artist. He was also incredibly gorgeous.

"No problem, thanks for coming to get them." Ijuuin smiled, making Misaki go gaga. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Oh, I really can't." He so wanted to. After all, it was Ijuuin Sensei's _house!_ He snapped back to reality. Usagi-san would know if he took too long and…images of exactly what Usagi-san would do to him as punishment filled his mind, making him blush like crazy. "I'll just be going."

"Fine, see you later, Misaki-kun." Misaki bit back a giggle that would have been worthy of a fan girl. Then he spun on his heel and almost skipped back to the subway while Ijuuin watched the young man go. He gave a half smile, considering the boy. He was rather adorable. He sighed and stepped back into the house. At any rate, the boy would be fun to play with. Possibly develop a relationship with.

Anything was possible.

Back at the penthouse apartment, Usagi shivered.

"What's wrong?" Aikawa asked.

"I'm considering locking Misaki away from the world so that only I can see his precious body."

On the subway, it was Misaki's turn to shiver.

**This is dedicated to my lovely muse, JFantisist who wanted some Ijuuin flirting. Please review.**


	116. Hirowaki: Thirsty

**Prompt: Thirsty**

**Courtesy of my little sister.**

It was unbearably hot outside today and, of course, the air conditioner chose today to break down in Hiroki's and Nowaki's apartment.

Hiroki fanned himself and moaned from the floor, "It's hot and I'm thirsty."

Nowaki opened his eyes from the couch and looked over. I know something you can drink," he said, making an effort to smile lustily.

"Shut your face," Hiroki growled. "That will just make me hotter."

"Mmm, you certainly do look hotter when you're…thirsty."

Hiroki would've hit Nowaki but it took too much effort. "Get your mind out of the goddamned gutter."

Ten minutes later, Nowaki's thirst was sated and Hiroki was getting up to get a glass of water. Unfortunately, Hiroki was no less irritable. "Damn heat."

**My sister knew exactly what I was thinking when she gave me the word. I'm gonna have to start locking my computer again lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and Happy Turkey Day for those of you wo know what that is.**


	117. Shinagi: Heart

**Prompt: Heart**

**This one is a bit long, sorry in advance.**

Shinobu was exhausted. He was tired of not getting any attention from his lover. His heart ached and Miyagi seemed completely unfazed. They were getting nowhere in their relationship.

He spent any time that he wasn't at school, leaning against his bedroom door, waiting for Miyagi to come to see him.

He'd been waiting for three weeks.

_Three!_

He was starting to crack. He knew that if he only went to Miyagi's apartment, his sexual need would be satisfied. But his heart… He wanted Miyagi to come to him for a change. He loved that man so much and he knew that Miyagi loved him back but he couldn't do this anymore.

…_In the apartment next door…_

Miyagi looked at his door from where he sat grading papers with infuriating frustration. Shinobu hadn't come over in three frigging weeks. Where the hell was he? True he'd been very busy this past month, but when he couldn't get to Shinobu-chin, the boy would come to him.

But not this time. Had the youth finally had enough of his flirting with Kamijou? He tried to remember the last time Shinobu had caught him flirting with the other professor. He couldn't remember but, if Shinobu had snapped, maybe he'd seen them and gone cold, not bothering to come in and yell. Miyagi bit his lip. This was bad.

A sudden recollection shook him. Three days ago, he'd seen a moving truck. Was that the reason why Shinobu hadn't come over? He'd already left.

He leapt to his feet, the papers scattering, and ran for the front door. He jerked it open and shot outside only to stop short at the sight of a miserable looking Shinobu coming out of his apartment. Shinobu looked at him with shocked but angry eyes. Miyagi, however, was too relieved to care as he grabbed Shinobu by the wrist and pulled him out into the hall and into an earth shattering kiss.

Shinobu didn't even bother to struggle. He just let Miyagi crush him.

Then drag him into the apartment.

Then devour him.

Perfect end to the day.

**That one was fun, please review.**

**~Cheyanne**


	118. Misakihiko: Safe

**Prompt: Safe**

**Courtesy of one unnamed reviewer**

Misaki jerked upright in bed, crying out violently. That dream again…the one where he was actually in the car with his parents the night they died. He reached up to rub the tears from his eyes but Usagi-san's fingers beat him to it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, purple eyes looking worried.

"Nothing, bad dream."

Akihiko wrapped his arms around the youth and flopped back onto the pillows, carrying Misaki with him.

Misaki struggled for a second but gave up. He felt safe in Usagi-san's arms.

He didn't dream again that night.

…

"Uwaa!" Aikawa cried. "I love this!"

"What?"

"_Junai Romantica._ In this one, Misaki-chan has a nightmare and Akihiko-san comforts him all night long!"

Misaki put green peppers in every meal for the next two weeks.

**Watch ya think? Please review! Only ten more to 700 Yata~**

**~Chey**


	119. Shinagi: Tabatha

**Prompt: Tabatha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Tabatha's Salon Takeover**_** either**

Shinobu went to Miyagi's apartment hoping for sex. Instead he found Miyagi walking some American show starring a British chick with white hair. "What is this?"

"Interesting show. This woman takes over gross hair salons and makes them really nice."

Shinobu cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you claimed to be straight except for me."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

The other eyebrow went up. Then he looked at the screen. "Do you know what "Boys' Town" is?"

"Somewhere in some city called Chicago."

"Every guy in that salon is gay."

Miyagi's eyes bugged. "B-bu-but that's not how gay people act. Not most of them anyway…right?"

"Maybe not in Japan but in America and Australia, yeah, that's how they act."

"That's weird." He turned to look at his young lover and said fervently, "Please don't ever be like that."

Shinobu couldn't help himself. Giving his voice a slightly higher intonation and blocking his nasal passages with his tongue to make it nasally, he replied, "Be like what?" before walking away with a bit of an extra flounce in his step.

"Please stop!" Miyagi cried, leaping from the couch to catch Shinobu in a tight embrace. Shinobu let the weirdness fade and fell back against Miyagi. That was one way to get him off the couch. Oh the possibilities. Maybe if he did this again, next time Miyagi would follow him all the way to his apartment for once.

Shinobu smiled secretly even as Miyagi bent down to kiss the boy's neck. Things were good.

**Please review…inspired by the Tabatha marathon I just watched. Oh and thank you all for all those lovely reviews, I finally got to 700 and I'm eternally grateful!**

**~Cheyanne**


	120. Misakihiko: Peppermint

**Prompt: Peppermint**

**Inspired by the 2 pound (907 gram) peppermint stick I got for Christmas from my dad who is apparently on crack since I'll be eating that bloody thing until Christmas 2012.**

Misaki sucked gently at the peppermint candy cane that Sumi Senpai had given him at the Christmas festival the day before while he cleaned the house.

The slam of a door hitting a wall told Misaki that his lover had snapped and was done working on his novel for the day. He came downstairs and wandered around with a seeming aimlessness until Misaki asked, "Usagi-san, what are you doing?"

"Cigarettes," was the short reply.

"You're out, I'll pick some up later."

Usagi moaned dully.

"You really should quit. Here, have this instead. He pulled the candy cane from his mouth and held it out.

Akihiko took it and touched to his lips. A smirk spread as he murmured, "Indirect kiss."

Misaki rolled his eyes, blushing.

"It's too sweet. Of course, since it also tastes like you, I can ignore it."

"You know what, I'm gonna go get cigarettes!" Misaki announced, stalking to the door. Usagi caught him.

"I've changed my mind," he said, his minty breath brushing past his cheek. "I would rather have something else in my mouth."

Misaki started to struggle, but really, who was he fooling? Usagi-san always got his way in the end.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	121. Misakihiko: New Years

**Prompt: New Years**

**Inspired by JFantisist**

Misaki was walking home when he saw a sale on fireworks. Unable to resist, Misaki bought some and walked home.

"Usagi-san! Let's set off some fireworks to ring in the New Year."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Okay." They went downstairs to the small courtyard next to the apartment. Misaki lit a small sparkler and watched it flash and sparkle in his hand. Akihiko watched as the teenager's face lit up just as brightly as the light in front of it.

When it burned out, Akihiko was still smiling. "What is it?" Misaki asked.

"You're so beautiful, Misaki."

"Usagi-san…" He blushed.

**Yay, 100 exactly again!**


	122. Misakihiko: Family

**Prompt: Family**

"Usagi-san? Are we a…family?" Misaki found those words incredibly hard to say.

Akihiko stared for a moment in surprise, then reached out and ruffled his hair. "Silly, of course we are."

"But we can't have kids like Niichan and Manami-san."

"Don't families always start with two people?"

"And end with four or five."

Akihiko laughed. "We'll stick with two. Although we can try to copulate." Akihiko leaned down to kiss him.

"You're an idiot." Misaki shoved him away. "We can't make a baby."

"Misaki…at the moment, all I really care about is having my _family_ crying out beneath me."

"Disgusting!"

**Yay, 100 exactly. I haven't done that in a while. Please review! and Thank you the Akuma's Sakura Violin for pushing this story to my highest reviewed one! Thanks everyone and I hope to get to 800 soon!**

**~Chey  
**


	123. Shinagi: Cooking

**Prompt: Cooking**

**Thanks from Alana-kittychan**

"Shinobu-chin, can we please have something other than cabbage?"

"Sure."

Well that was easy. Miyagi watched as Shinobu left for the store before going back to grading papers.

Miyagi discovered the reason that he that Shinobu had only cooked cabbage in the three years they'd lived next to each other.

Shinobu could only cook cabbage.

And this was what he had to explain the firefighters and cops who showed up when his precocious, twenty-one year old neighbor set fire to his kitchen.

After they left, Miyagi said, "I've changed my mind. Let's just stick with cabbage."

Shinobu shrugged. "That's fine."

**Two in a row with 100 SCORE! Please review.**


	124. Misakihiko: Bears

**Prompt: Bears**

**Courtesy of Alana-kittychan**

"Usagi-san, it's high time to clean out the bear room." Misaki sounded adamant this time.

"No."

"Usagi-san! I'm serious."

"No."

"Do you know I have yet to see what the floor in that room looks like?"

"It looks exactly like the flooring in the rest of the house."

"That's not what I meant."

Akihiko smirked. "I know, but you're not getting rid of my bears."

"Well, they aren't staying in that room." Misaki dashed upstairs and opened the door.

Alas, Misaki was not to see the floor inside the room as a great number of Suzuki-sans cascaded down on the youth, pinioning him against the floor in the hallway.

Needless to say, dinner was a bit late that evening.

**Please review because I'm snowed into my house and have nothing to do except check my review page and watch TV so thanks!**


	125. Misakihiko: New

**Prompt: New**

**Courtesy of rainbowsparx**

"Usagi-san, why are there four new bears in the living room?"

"Bribes."

"Ah, Kaoruko-san is back."

"No."

"Mizuki-san?"

"No."

"Aikawa-san?"

"She really wants me to do this interview."

"Ah." Misaki shook his head. These new toys were all roughly the same size, slightly smaller than Suzuki-san, and in various colors. "Why the extreme measures?"

"She met the interviewer and she's apparently annoying."

"So these are to stop you from being a jerk?"

"It will be alright. As long as I'm topped up on Misaki." Misaki never saw it coming. Soon enough, he was pinned down on the floor, panting…hard.

**100 exactly! Please review!**

**Okay, so since almost all my readers read these, I'm saying here: I had too much caffeine and suffered from dizziness and some sort of inner ear thing that feels like decompression sickness without as much agony and massive stomach pains. I'm going to the hospital and I don't know how long I'll be there. Stories may go on Hiatus. I'm apologizing in advance. Thanks for your patience.**

**~Cheyanne**


	126. Hirowakinobu: Irritating

**Prompt: Irritating**

**Courtesy of my teacher in English class**

"You're irritating me!" Hiroki yelled as Nowaki clung to him desperately.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"Baka, get off. I'm trying to work." He gave in when Nowaki caught his lips and kissed him hard.

"HYPOCRITE!" a young voice yelled loudly.

The two men broke apart and looked to the office door to see Takatsuki Shinobu standing there looking pissed. "Damn brat."

Shinobu glared at them. "Where's Miyagi?"

"In class. Shouldn't you be in one too?"

"Probably."

"Then get out."

"No."

"You brat." Hiroki shoved Nowaki out of lap and got to his feet. He marched across the room, grabbed the boy by his sweater and shoved him out of the room and slammed the door.

"What was that abou—Hiro-san?"

Nowaki didn't get his question answered because Hiroki grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him out into the hallway and slammed the door again and locked it. He supposed he owed Kyouju's brat an apology. Thanks to him, he could finally get back to work.

**Please review!**


	127. Kaoryuuichirou: Bath

**Prompt: Bath**

**Couple by the request of The Akuma's Sakura Violin**

"Ryuuichirou-sama, your bath is ready." Asahina looked in at his boss turned lover who was pouring over a story he was proofreading.

"Thanks, Kaoru," he replied without looking up.

"It's going to get cold."

"Just a minute."

Asahina hesitated. "Shall I keep it warm for you…with my body?"

Isaka's head shot up as he looked at his secretary. The man was leaning on the door frame. Then he rolled off the frame and disappeared into the bathroom.

Isaka was out of the room—and his clothes—in record time.

Asahina looked at Ryuuichirou's slender body with a leering smile. "Hurry…"

**Yay, 100! Please review, that one was fun to write. Thanks for reading.**


	128. Misakihiko: Chinchilla

**Prompt: Chinchilla**

**Courtesy of April**

"What is that?" Akihiko asked, staring into the window of an exotic pet shop.

"How on Earth should I know?" Misaki replied. "A giant mouse?"

"I'm going to ask." Without further ado, Akihiko walked into the pet shop. Misaki rolled his eyes, following.

"Welcome," the owner said. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, what animal is that?" He pointed at the gray creature in the window.

"It's a chinchilla. Native to Western Africa."

Akihiko looked at it and it stared back, its overlarge ears twitching. "I want one."

"Of course you do," Misaki muttered.

"Sir, they are quite expensive—"

"Not a problem."

And with that, Akihiko had another pet that Misaki had to look after.

**Chey: But who cares since Chinchillas are freakin' adorable!**

**Misaki: …YOU TAKE CARE OF IT THEN!**

**Chey: Okay! Please review while I play with her.**

**~Cheyanne**


	129. Hirokihiko: Cigarette

**Prompt: Cigarette**

**Courtesy of JFantisist...and blocking on TFOM.**

"Bakahiko! Why the hell does your room stink of tobacco?" Hiroki growled as he and Akihiko, age sixteen, walked into Akihiko's room.

"Please, say it louder. I don't think your mother quite heard you across the yard."

"Oh shut up, your dad's not home." Hiroki sat at the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Smoking, really?"

"It relieves stress."

"And can kill you."

"Then I'll stop when I'm dead."

"Dammit… Is this because of that guy you're going to school with?" Hiroki's heart thudded with jealousy but he kept it out of his voice, covering it with annoyed concern.

"I suppose so," Akihiko replied honestly.

"You're an idiot. I'm going home." He got to his feet, still holding the cigarettes. He put them in his bag. "I'm taking these with me."

"I can buy more."

Hiroki paused. "Please don't," he said finally, "I don't want you to get in trouble for something stupid and pointless." _Or dead_, he thought but didn't say as he left.

Akihiko didn't buy cigarettes again until after he was twenty…of course, he still didn't understand why Hiroki was pissed over it yet again since he was of age and couldn't get in trouble for smoking but that's another story.

**Hehe, I'm in a weird mood today. Anyway, please review!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	130. Hirowaki: Coffee

**Prompt: Coffee**

**Courtesy of my wonderful muse, JFantisist (Sorry, it's so late but as I said before in PPC, I've been on hiatus)**

"Hiro-san, why are you still awake?" It was roughly four in the morning and Nowaki had finally come home from a triple shift. His entire capacity was filled with falling into bed, wrapping himself up in Hiro-san's warmth and falling asleep.

And yet, Hiro-san was awake and all the lights were on.

"Kyouju dumped all the grading onto me. Seven hundred reports on the same thing…" Hiroki looked up and Nowaki could see his eyes were bloodshot and bore huge bags under them. "But I'm only on my eighth cup of coffee. I'm fine."

"That's too much, Hiro-san. You're shaking."

"I'm fine." He took another sip of the bitter stuff and tried to write smoothly as though his hand wasn't shaking so hard he could barely hold the pen.

"You're not. Come to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep. I might as well keep working."

"No, the students can wait an extra day. Besides," he added, slipping his arms around his lover's neck. "I can think of a few things that will use up your excess energy."

"Fine, but just this once." And he allowed Nowaki to drag him to the bedroom, pulling off garments as they went.

**That one ran a bit long, sorry.**

**Please review and thanks for reading! Oh also, quick memo for IForgotMyPassword: I liked your idea and started to write a drabble and then it ended up being so long that it will be published as a one shot called Riot after I edit it.**

**~Cheyanne**


	131. All Couples: News

**Prompt: News**

**Courtesy of the lovely Airknitter...plus, I've got strep throat so this is all I can type right now.**

"In other news, popular author, Usami Akihiko, has once again won the coveted Naomori Award for his latest best seller. We have the interview now."

"Oi, Usagi-san, you're on TV again," Misaki said, trying to divert the horny man on top of him.

"I don't care." Akihiko was not about to be distracted by an interview he, himself, had done.

"But it's important!" Misaki squirmed, attempting to get free.

"You're more important." No dice, Misaki.

Misaki stiffened and blushed. Akihiko took his chance and pressed his lips to the teenager's silencing all other, coherent words.

…

"Damn bastard's on TV…_again!_" Hiroki growled, completely ignoring his lover's attempts at getting him in the mood. "I mean, he hates being on TV but there he is time and time again."

"Don't watch then," Nowaki said, nibbling Hiro-san's ear.

"Yeah, I suppose," Hiroki agreed, turning the TV off. He leaned back, allowing Nowaki complete access.

He took full advantage.

…

"That author is really popular," Shinobu murmured, looking over Miyagi's shoulder.

"Usami Akihiko?" Miyagi replied. "Yeah. He's also a special friend of Kamijou-kun's."

Shinobu looked affronted. "If he's got such a famous and handsome guy, then why the hell does he cling to you?"

"Oi, I'm handsome!" Miyagi shot back.

"Yeah yeah," Shinobu muttered.

"Hey," Miyagi pouted. He clicked off his TV and turned to his young lover. "Don't make me have to be jealous of a famous person."

Shinobu licked his lips in anticipation. "I'll prove there's no need to be jealous," he said with enough emotion in his voice to sound surprisingly sensual. Miyagi smiled and dragged him into the bedroom.

…

"Best discovery I ever made," Isaka murmured, watching the rather awkward interview. Usami Sensei was fine, pretending he was comfortable as usual. It was difficult because the female reporter was prone to random fits of giggles.

"But you didn't discover him," Asahina murmured, coming into the room.

"I did so! I just let someone else take the credit."

"Uh huh." Asahina sounded skeptical. "So you say."

"It's the truth." Isaka got up to glare at the other man.

"You do know that I don't really care."

"I know." Isaka backed off. "Is there a meeting or an appointment I forgot about?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"You have the rest of the day off."

Isaka looked carefully at his secretary/lover. Then he smiled. "Do you want to go out?"

"If you like."

Isaka grinned and walked over. He pulled the other man down into a kiss. "I'll get my coat."

**Whoa, that one ran way way long. I'm hoping for extra reviews today! Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	132. Misakihiko: Power

**Prompt: Power**

**Courtesy of the lack thereof at my house for the past few days (stupid weird windstorms!).**

Misaki had been trying to prepare dinner. Akihiko had been trying to eat Misaki. Between school and a deadline, it had really been a trying day. Misaki now just wanted to eat and Akihiko wanted some nookie. At this rate though, neither was getting either done very well.

"Usagi-baka, get the hell off me NOW!" As he shouted, there was a click and all the lights went out. Misaki squeaked. "What the—?"

"Power's out."

"We should fix it."

"It's not our fault. Someone else will fix it."

"Then what do we do now? I can't cook."

So Akihiko got his nookie. On the kitchen floor, no less.

**Yay, the useless fangirl actually wrote something for the first time in ages. Anyway, please review! I gotta go watch my cat kill and eat bugs.**

**~Cheyanne**


	133. Shinagi: Rain

**Prompt: Rain**

**Courtesy of Star009**

Miyagi stared out the window of his apartment. Shinobu would be on his way home now. It was pouring rain so he hoped the boy had brought an umbrella. Otherwise, he'd come home soaking.

Of course, when he arrived at the apartment, soaking as predicted, he proceeded to soak the floors of Miyagi's apartment.

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whined, "you're getting the floor wet. Do you wanna catch a cold?" He grabbed a towel and tossed in on Shinobu's head.

"Thanks," Shinobu muttered before he sneezed.

"See, a cold." Miyagi sighed and started drying him off.

"I forgot my umbrella."

"Obviously." Miyagi pulled the towel away to look at him. He was shaking. Miyagi grimaced and then tugged his shirt off. "Go get a shower, I'll set this out to dry."

Shinobu nodded then hesitated. "Will you wash my back?" he asked.

Miyagi rolled his eyes but when he looked at his lover's drenched and shaking body he sighed. "Fine but I swear, if you give me your cold I'm sending you home."

Shinobu nodded vigorously and dragged Miyagi into the bathroom.

**Please review!**


	134. Hirowakihiko: Mustang

**Prompt: Mustang**

**Courtesy of the GT Premium Mustang Convertible I just rode in…best car ever!**

**(Note, this takes place in the present of the books so Nowaki has been working at the hospital for three years and is better paid.)**

Hiroki stared at his lover as the man got out of the car he'd just purchased. He expected shit like this from Akihiko but not Nowaki. Nowaki had just gotten his driver's license and had wanted a car.

What he'd purchased was a sleek, black, four door convertible Ford Mustang. It was completely western and had the driver's seat on the wrong side for Japanese roads.

"What do you think, Hiro-san?"

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?" he howled.

Nowaki ignored the anger pouring off Hiroki in waves. "Just come for a ride. You'll love it. I promise."

"Absolutely not!" Hiroki was about to start a tirade on the evils of being seduced by car salesmen when Akihiko pulled up beside the car.

"Nice ride," Akihiko murmured, eyeing the car.

"Thank you, Usami-san," Nowaki replied, just managing to keep the ice out of his tone.

Akihiko looked over at Hiroki. "Your boyfriend has good taste." Then, in a rare moment of sweetness that he usually reserved for Misaki, added, "In more ways than one."

Both men caught the meaning. Nowaki actually managed a smile for Akihiko, shocked that the man really and truly acknowledged him as Hiro-san's lover. Hiroki turned scarlet and howled, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"'

"No reason. I'm on my way to the school. Bye." With that, he drove off.

Nowaki looked at Hiroki. "Hiro-sa—"

"Get in the car," Hiroki ordered. Driving seemed the best way to vent and he already had his license. He took the keys from Nowaki and peeled out of there, heading for open roadway. As the car flew smoothly down a highway, he decided the car might be useful after all.

**Whew, that one ran long…oh well, please review, even though I know some of you were hoping for a crossover with FMA. Also, This makes the third car drabble, though the other two feature the other couples. So it's perfect.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	135. Shinagi: Teeth

**Prompt: Teeth**

**Of all the friggin weeks for another of my wisdom teeth to come in and make my live a living hell, it had to be the one with finals and a vacation. Fear my wrath family!**

Shinobu had cabbage in his teeth. The leaf was right there, staring Miyagi down and daring him to mention it.

He considered the possibilities.

1. Shinobu blushes prettily and hides his face until it's gone.

2. Shinobu flies into a rage and starts shrieking followed by two hours of listening to him sob in the bathroom.

3. Don't tell him and suffer in silence.

It was a fifty-fifty chance and entirely based on Shinobu's mood.

Too much risk. He stayed silent.

After dinner, Shinobu went to the bathroom. "_Miyagi!_" he howled.

"What?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I had cabbage in my teeth? What if I'd gone outside like this? I'd be the laughing stock of the neighborhood!" He continued to berate Miyagi who slid lower in his chair and seriously debated going back to work tonight. _I should have taken the chance…_

**Please review and make me less crabby. Thanks for reading!**


	136. Hirowaki: Exotic Food

**Prompt: Exotic Food**

**Courtesy of Star009**

"Nowaki, what is that stuff?" Hiroki asked, looking at a plate in the window of a new French restaurant that had opened a couple of blocks from the hospital. The two of them had been taking a brief stroll and looking for somewhere new to eat.

Hiroki was eyeing a plate of what looked like sea shells stuffed with bright green seaweed. Nowaki looked at the label and read the katakana. "Esuka-go-. I don't know what it is either. Do you want to try it and find out?"

"Not really."

"It will be fun!"

"I'll just ask. 'Scuse me," he went over to the host who stood outside to watch the outdoor tables. "What is Esu—that stuff in the window?"

The host glanced over. "Escargot?" At Hiroki's nod, he continued. "It is Land Snails cooked in a garlic butter sauce."

Hiroki took a step back, bumping against Nowaki who stood behind him. "Did he say snails?"

"Yeah." Even Nowaki sounded a little uncertain now.

"Shall we continue walking?"

"Yeah."

The two hurried away and ended up eating at a ramen stand. Very Japanese.

**Please review:) I love you all and thanks for reading.**


	137. Misakihiko: Filthy

**Prompt: Filthy**

**School is nightmarish but I wrote a drabble during class so here it is. This is dedicated to my fellow fujoshi Autumn on the off chance she actually reads this.**

"I leave for two days and this entire place falls apart!"

Usagi looked up vaguely from where his lips pressed against Misaki's stomach. Then he went back to kissing his way down it without responding.

"I'm serious, Usagi-san!"

"So am I," Usagi responded, dipping lower.

"Only about doing…that." Misaki was starting to lose to his desire.

"And that matters?"

"Nng…Yes it does. I need to clean!"

"Tomorrow."

"No. Seriously no… Dammit, Usagi-san!"

Needless to say, once again, no cleaning got done.

**Dang that was short. Only 81 words. Please review. I'll give cookies to anyone who writes a review longer than the drabble.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	138. Misakihiko: Towel

**Prompt: Towel**

**Courtesy of Exogenesis**

Akihiko had gone and taken his towel.

And his clothes.

And the spare towel Misaki had put under the sink the last time Usagi-baka had done this.

He could almost see Usagi-san waiting on the other side of the door.

Damn.

"Usagi-san," Misaki called experimentally.

"Yes?" Confirmation. There was no escape.

"I've forgotten my towel. Could you bring me one?"

"I have one here. Open the door, I'll hand it to you."

Misaki opened the door just enough to stick his hand out.

"All the way."

Misaki sighed and caved.

"Beautiful."

Misaki grabbed the towel and slammed the door shut.

**Woot, 100 on the dot! Please review!**


	139. Misakihiko: Wash

**Prompt: Wash**

It was a horrible accident.

This time though…it was more than just some ramen.

And Misaki was totally petrified.

And the reason? Suzuki-san had been stained…with coffee.

"WAAH!" Misaki wailed, dashing for a wet dish rag. He returned almost immediately and began to scrub to no avail.

"It's no use, Misaki." Usagi picked up the bear. "I'll take him to get washed."

"But that's a waste of money!" Misaki argued. Bringing the giant bear to the cleaners last time had not only brought them raised eyebrows but a hefty bill as well.

"It is not." Akihiko actually looked hurt and slightly offended, surprising the teenager. "I'll be back." He then turned and left.

Misaki stood frozen. Akihiko was actually focused on doing something other than him.

He quashed the touch of jealousy with a loud humph and threw the dish rag angrily into the sink.

**I was in a weird mood when I wrote this. Please review. **


	140. Misakihiko: Wash part 2

**Prompt: Wash (Again)**

**This is dedicated to Katrinadianne who asked for a sequel.**

Suzuki-san returned to the house with no damage to speak of…save for Akihiko's wallet.'

Misaki smiled and touched the spot where the stain had been. "You're good as new now." Meanwhile, he was thinking that maybe he should apologize to Usagi-san.

Almost as if he knew he was being thought of, Akihiko suddenly appeared at his side, holding a fresh blue and silver ribbon. "Here."

"Usagi-san, I…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Misaki couldn't look at his lover as he said it but simply began to tie the ribbon. "I think what I said was rude and I shouldn't have been—"

He was cut off by the arms that wrapped around him. Misaki's eyes went wide and welled slightly.

"Thanks," Usagi whispered before spinning the boy around and kissing him on lips.

**Please review:)**


	141. Minimum: College

**Prompt: College**

**Courtesy of Black Magician Mirei**

"Goddammit!" Hiroki roared, slamming his laptop shut.

"You're going to break it if you keep doing that," Akihiko pointed out over his sixth cup of coffee.

"Yeah well, not all of us are super genius law students."

"What's distracting you?" Hiroki said nothing so he went on. "Is it that kid?"

Hiroki stiffened. "Of course not. Why the hell would he be distracting?"

Akihiko's eyes searched carefully through Hiroki's. Then a smirk touched his lips. "Hiroki—"

"Don't say anything!" the brunet growled even as he went scarlet in the face.

The smirk widened as Akihiko disregarded the threat. "Are you two lovers now?"

Hiroki looked horrified. "Sh-shut up!"

Akihiko smiled then. It was soft, a gentle smile Hiroki hadn't seen since their elementary school days. It held just a touch of longing too. Not for Hiroki but for the love the man had. And that was it. Just that perfect little smile.

**Please review extra cuz it took four tries before this drabble came out right. Love ya.**


	142. Hirowaki: Here Kitty

**Prompt: Here Kitty**

**Courtesy of the lovely Alana-kittychan**

Hiroki's chest was quite warm. Normally, he would have assumed it was Nowaki's arm and ignored it but Nowaki had left several hours ago.

He opened his eyes and looked at the amber eyes that blinked lazily back.

"Oi!" he howled, launching himself upward. The cat, an orange tabby, flew away and out to the living room. By the time Hiroki got up, the cat's tail was flicking out of sight under the bookcase. "Fuck!"

He hunkered down and liked under. Eyes shown back, reflecting light and dying them neon green. "Here, kitty," he murmured, trying not to growl at it.

The cat meowed but made no vome. Hiroki rolled his eyes and got up.

…

Nowaki came home while Hiroki was still at school. So the beautiful cat sitting on the frige startled him. "Hello there." He smiled and held up a hand to the cat to sniff. He did and then nuzzled Nowaki's hand. "So cute!"

…

"Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki's eyes were huge and piteous and Hiroki knew he was screwed.

"…Fine!" he huffed.

Nowaki grinned and leapt on him. "I love you, Hiro-san!"

"Yeah yeah, me too."

The cat purred happily. Find a base of operations…check. Now on to world domination.

**All reviews are dedicated to the cats that control our lives. Thank you.**


	143. Shinagi: Immortal

**Prompt: Immortal**

**Courtesy of Vince from writing class.**

"Do we have to go through this again?" Miyagi half groaned.

"Only because you don't seem to get it. Our love is destiny! It's forever! It's immortal!"

"Oh good. A new word." Miyagi's brows knit together. Jeez, he was the one who was gonna get wrinkles.

"Would immortal be better than destiny?" Shinobu asked. He could compromise as long as he had a word.

Miyagi considered. "Not really."

Shinobu huffed. "Then what do you want?"

"Can't we just skip the fighting and jump straight to the make-up sex?"

The teen shrugged. "Fine." Then he slouched of to the bedroom.

Miyagi stared after him and muttered, "Did that actually work?"

"Are you coming or not?" came a yell from the bedroom.

Miyagi smiled. Then he followed his lover, quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

**Please review and thanks. Also, I'm on vacation for the next week, so I probably won't be able to update again after this...but I will try to work on another chapter for PPC which I have not updated in forever.**


	144. Misakihiko: Stuffed

**Prompt: Stuffed**

Misaki kept sniffling. His nose was so stuffed up he could barely breathe and no amount of nose blowing was working.

Still, he went about cleaning and thought nothing of the fact that he could not smell a single thing.

At least, until he saw smoke just a moment before the fire alarm went off.

He ran into the kitchen and stared wordlessly at Usagi who stood over the stove which was covered in blackened sludge.

"Damn it, Usagi-san."

"It was like that when I found it."

"No way." He tried to dodge around Akihiko who caught him and said, "Don't worry."

"Idiot. Get out." He looked at the oven. "What was that anyway?"

Akihiko shrugged. "Don't remember."

Misaki covered his face with a hand and sighed, feeling miserable, and sniffled.

**My nose is stuffed too. Review and make me feel better please:)**


	145. Misakihiko: Vacuum

**Prompt: Vacuum**

**Because I'm doing that on the commercial breaks.**

Misaki was vacuuming when a bit of carpet came loose and was sucked up inside. "Dammit." He turned off the vacuum and sat down to look at the bottom. He picked a few bits out, cursing softly. He tested it again but the spinner didn't move. He swore again and stormed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko called from where he stood on the balcony, having left his office.

"Stupid vacuum," Misaki yelled.

A door opened, and a few moments later, Akihiko thumped down the stairs with a screwdriver. Misaki didn't notice this, still searching for one of his own. "Aha!" He returned to the living room in time to see Usagi-san screwing the vacuum back together. He pressed the On button and the spinner whirred. "H-h-how did you do that?" he sputtered.

"I can do some things," Akihiko retorted. "In addition to others." Misaki managed to keep him distracted long enough to turn the vacuum off before he lost all of his clothing and was subsequently devoured.

**That was fun:) Please review and I'll love you forever. Oh also, I officially have 1000 reviews for this story so thank you all so very very much.**


	146. Minimum: Names

**Prompt: Names**

**Proof that I have been watching way too much _Supernanny._**

"Usagi, what do I do?" Takahiro moaned at his old classmate. "I heard one of Misaki's classmates call him a name."

"These are children, is that so bad?"

"But he said that Misaki was such a girly name that he might as well be called Sakura. And then all the boys said it." Takahiro looked thoroughly miserable.

"Like I just said, they're kids."

"But then when Misaki-chan got in the car, he acted like nothing happened. It was so brave."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want him to come to me when his classmates are mean to him," he moaned.

Akihiko sighed. Little did he know that this little trooper would one day be his boyfriend.

**Okay so that wasn't really funny but I like writing about Takahiro's brother complex. Please review, if only to tell me it's lame.**


	147. Shinokiyagi: Reason

**Prompt: Reason**

"I don't know for what reason you're here but stop hitting on my man," Shinobu growled threateningly.

"My reason is I work here and have no interest in your boyfriend so quit pestering me." Hiroki was keeping remarkably calm about all this.

"But you're here, every day."

"_Because_ _I work here." _He put emphasis on each word.

"Regardless, keep your hands off Miyagi." Then he stormed out.

Hiroki shook his head shrugged. "Damn brat."

Miyagi chose that moment to walk in. "Did I just see Shinobu-chin?"

"Nope." Hiroki didn't bother looking up.

Miyagi frowned. "Hmph, must've imagined it."

"Oh well."

**Woot, 100 exactly. Please review, I love ya.**


	148. Misakihiko: Waltz

**Prompt: Waltz**

**Courtesy of Marii Maro**

This was stupid. Misaki didn't understand why he was in a room filled with people in western dress dancing in pairs in little concentric circles, moving slowly about the dance floor.

The stupider part was that he and Usagi-san were dancing right along with them.

The stupidest part was that Misaki was wearing an emerald green dress that not only fluttered around his ankles but was completely backless. Misaki could feel Akihiko's cool hand resting on his bare flesh, making him shiver.

Usagi spun him across the dance floor, making it seem effortless. He drew him close and leaned down to kiss him and Misaki closed his eyes.

And opened them to the sounds of a loud infomercial. He sat up on the couch and got to his feet. He rolled his neck and turned off the TV. "And that's the last time I fall asleep watching ballroom dancing competitions."

**Please review and thanks beforehand.**

**For those of you who don't read TFOM, I have a twitter account called CheyTheWriter. I also have now have a blog on wordpress. Basically, I'm just gonna post a few stories of my own that are for class and maybe rant a bit about my issues with scifi shows. Anyway, my screenname is Obligatory Blogger so read it if you want or don't. Thanks**


	149. Misakihiko: Kitten

**Prompt: Kitten**

**Courtesy of Alana-kittychan**

"Usagi-san, look what I've found!" Misaki called as he shook rain out of his hair.

Akihiko didn't move except to remove a cigarette from his lips and blow the smoke out of his eyes.

Then he stared.

Misaki held a very small and wet kitten. "No," he said and laid back down again.

Misaki looked slightly crestfallen but stiffened his shoulders. "I'm keeping him, Usagi-san. I had to look after your marimo and your eels. I want the cat.

Akihiko paused then said, "Fine, but you have to give me the same amount of attention you usually do."

"Fine." Misaki went to the kitchen to feed the kitten.

No sooner had he set the cat down than arms wrapped around him from behind. "Starting now." Misaki was dragged from the room and subsequently devoured.

**Please review, I have cookies.**


	150. Hirowaki: Rabbit

**Prompt: Rabbit**

**Alana-kittychan wanted a tie in to Kitten. It isn't quite how she wanted it but this is the way it worked out so here it is.**

"Hiro-san, look what I've found." Nowaki held up a tiny silvery rabbit with purplish pink eyes.

Hiroki stared. The rabbit bore an uncanny likeness to Akihiko. It was ironic since he did know that his weirdo friend Takahashi had given him the nickname Usagi, even using the characters for rabbit when it was written out.

"Isn't it cute?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's your point?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Okay."

"And I'm naming it Usagi Akihiko."

Hiroki stiffened for a moment, struggling to maintain his expression. Then he gave in and actually laughed.

"What?"

"Usagi Akihiko!" Hiroki gasped out. "It's funny."

Nowaki looked suspicious but if Hiro-san actually laughed at something, well, he was too shocked to answer. However, that rabbit was so named for the rest of his days.

And Akihiko felt a shiver run down his spine, wondering why he thought he was being laughed at.

**That one was fun to write. I know Hiroki was OOC but that was deliberate. So please review for love and cookies.**


	151. Shinagi: Snow

**Prompt: Snow**

**Courtesy of Tazssj**

**Okay, I know chapter 2 was winter but this year has had so little snow in the Midwest and northeast that we're lonely and cold with no snowy fun.**

Shinobu found his college friends rather childish with their gleeful expressions as they launched themselves into the snowy courtyard.

His friends began to gather snow and started to fight but Shinobu was already leaving. When he reached his apartment, he felt eyes on the back of his neck and he turned swiftly, wondering if his father had finally found this place.

Then he was suddenly very cold and wet. He brought a gloved hand to his face and swept away the snow.

Miyagi grinned at him playfully as he dusted snow off his own gloves. The grin faltered under Shinobu's gaze and he was running for the apartment before the boy could get a snowball of his own.

**Please Review and I'll love you for forever.**


	152. Misakihiko: Deadlines

**Prompt: Deadline**

**Because I have an essay due in ten minutes and it's not done.**

Misaki had deadlines of his own in college. He thought that was one of the few things on which he and Usagi-san should've been able to relate to each other on. However, Misaki tried to keep track of all of his deadlines while Usagi would much rather keep track of Misaki.

This brought about the current situation:

Misaki sat typing at the laptop he'd borrowed from his lover, typing furiously. He wanted to finish as quickly as possible because he knew by Aikawa screaming that morning that Usagi-san also had a deadline. But it was extremely distracting to have Akihiko's hot, sensual breath on the back of his neck.

Especially when it was accomapnied by the other man's lips.

And his hands on his shoulders and now arms and back, now under his shirt on his shoulder blades.

Now on his chest...what was he supposed to be writing again?

Funny, with Usagi-san's lips on his, it no longer seemed to be important anymore.

**Please Review.**


	153. Hirowaki: Ice Sculpture

**Prompt: Ice Sculpture—Sorry, it's been so long that I don't remember requested this.**

Tokyo was unnaturally cold and snow-covered over winter break. Hiroki very much wanted to spend said break indoors where it was warm.

Nowaki, however, still had work and wanted to get out on a date on his day off. Not only that, but he wanted an outdoor date to enjoy the snow while it lasted. A bit of a reversal from their first winter living together.

Nowaki called him on it and he was dragged out of the apartment to look at the results of an ice sculpting competition. There were swans, aquatic animals and an Autobot Transformer but all of them were delicately carved and fanatical in their detail.

Hiroki noticed none of this though, too busy staring at the ground to block some of the fierce wind.

"Eh? Who wanted a teddy bear?" Nowaki asked, making Hiroki look up. In order to draw more attention, each sculpture had been requested by a celebrity. Hiroki squinted down at the placard and sighed.

_Commissioned by Usami Akihiko._

**Hi, it's been awhile. Sorry about that too. I will try to update more. I also don't own Transformers.**


	154. Misakihiko: Tea

**Prompt: Tea**

Misaki smiled as he savored fresh Oolong tea. As much as he needed coffee to get him through the day, Oolong better suited his tastes.

Akihiko came in and took the cup from Misaki's hands and sipped from it, expecting coffee. Then he spat it out and grunted. "Where's the coffee?"

"How are you even Japanese?" Misaki spluttered.

"I'm only only half. Coffee."

Misaki sighed in exasperation. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Maybe," Misaki snapped, blushing hotly.

Akihiko smiled and pressed a kiss to the boy's lips that tasted of tea and freshly brushed teeth. He'd not even had his first cigarette yet. Then he searched the boy's face and murmured, "Definitely."

**Please review, I'm almost to thirteen hundred!**


	155. Misakihiko: iPod

**Prompt: iPod**

Misaki and Toudou were passing an Apple store when the window caught Misaki's attention. He stopped and looked in. "See anything you like?" Toudou asked.

"Yeah right," Misaki laughed. "If I had, you know, a computer. Or an obsessive need to listen to music all the time."

Toudou laughed too. "You're so old fashioned."

"No, I'm just poor." Misaki smiled longingly at the window and followed Toudou.

Which is all Akihiko saw as he slowed upon seeing his lover. He didn't waste any time and parked.

When Misaki returned home, Usagi-san, complete with a cigarette and upside down instructions, as well as half the Apple store were there to greet him.

**Please review this useless writer.**


	156. Misakihiko: Novel

**Prompt: Novel**

**Courtesy of Anime Cherry Blossom**

"_Akihiko, please…" Misaki rasped, his eyes half-lidded with lust and longing. He looked so beautiful that Akihiko could do nothing but satisfy the hunger the boy tried to hide in his heart. "Hurry," he gasped._

"_I'll do my best," Akihiko replied seductively as he leaned down and closed Misaki's mouth with a kiss that threatened to give the boy a heart attack, the way it was pumping. "I love you."_

"_Thank you, Aki—_

"What the freaking hell is this bull shit?!" Misaki howled as the stared at the latest copy of _Junai Romantica_ in his hands.

"A work of art!" Aikawa-san told him excitedly.

"Drivel that pays for this apartment," Usagi-san said at the same time.

Misaki, the apartment's freeloader, closed his mouth and stiffly handed the book back. "I'm gonna go find something to clean."

**ACB PM'd me with this request less than an hour ago but I'm posting it now because I absolutely loved the idea. Please review…for cookies, if nothing else.**


	157. Hirowaki: Blanket

**Prompt: Blanket**

**Courtesy of xRayneBloodx Sorry it took so long.**

Nowaki loved his Hiro-san. He did. And he loved every single thing about him.

There was just this one little, insignificant issue he had. Hiro-san was a blanket hog. Nowaki didn't mind. Really. It was just that he got cold at night.

Fortunately, he didn't do it after sex. He passed out and didn't move until morning. The nights they didn't do it, when Nowaki came home after two AM or when Hiroki had an early class, they'd start out sharing but Hiroki would become completely ensconced on the blankets and Nowaki would be left to shiver on his side of the bed.

Nowaki created a plan. At 3:30 AM, one night, the young doctor came in to find Hiro-san cocooned without a scrap of blanket to spare. Time to try it out. He reached down and carefully unraveled the blankets at his lover's feet. He stuck his head in and struggled past the toes, which were adorable, by the way. He shimmed the rest of the way up, now painfully hot. Nowaki rested on top of the other man and breathed.

"Too hot," Hiroki growled in a groggy voice.

Nowaki wasn't sure what happened next, but he was somehow off his lover and outside of the blankets. And Hiro-san was, once again, asleep.

He needed a new plan.

Or maybe just an extra blanket.

**Please Review!**


	158. All Couples: Kiss

**Prompt: Kiss**

**Dunno why I've never done this before.**

"Kiss me," Usagi murmured, his lips just above Misaki's.

"What?" Misaki asked. He'd heard exactly what his lover had said, but wasn't about to admit it.

Usagi's hand drifted down and gripped the boy, making him squeak. "I won't let you come until you kiss me."

It took Misaki only a moment of suspended pleasure before he gave in. He came on the kiss.

…

"Hiro-san, how come you never kiss me?" Nowaki asked.

"Baka-Nowaki! I'm trying to grade papers, here."

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki growled. He continued to work until Nowaki passed by, silently giving up. Hiroki caught him by his shirtfront and yanked him down.

The kiss was long and sweet.

"Can I get back to work now?" he asked when they broke apart.

The answer quite obviously became no.

…

"Miyagi, kiss me!"

Miyagi rolled his eyes and looked at Hiroki across the office.

Hiroki glowered. "Don't look at me."

Miyagi turned back. "Shinobu-chin," he started, gently.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu snapped, not gently.

The older professor sighed loudly and tugged to youth into his lap. They kissed and kissed again…and then again.

"Get a room," Hiroki yelled, lobbing a book at Miyagi's head.

…

Asahina was sitting by Isaka's bathtub, Isaka was in it, when the other man said with his usual bravado, "Kaoru, kiss me."

"Is that an order, sir?" Asahina asked.

Isaka stiffened. "No, of course not."

"Then I'm perfectly fine where I am."

Isaka grumbled something about useless staff but didn't push it any further. He soaked a while longer and then stood. Asahina got up and brought him a towel. As he wrapped the slimmer man up, he kissed Isaka firmly on the mouth. The man froze and then relaxed into an easy, smile...with tongue.

**Review if you like it:)**

**Or review it if you don't. I'm not picky.**

**~Cheyanne**


	159. Shinagi: Fiction

**Original disclaimer: I own nothing. For the record, I am working on this (and the chapter before) during Creative Writing (as per usual)**

**Updated disclaimer: I actually wrote this in May 2009 (which is two months after I began writing on FFN (Four years ago when I was still in high school and not graduated from college!)) so it should fall between Drabble Four: Reconstruction and Drabble Five: Bored. **

**Prompt: Fiction**

_I wish Miyagi would do that to me_, Shinobu thought longingly, staring down at Yayoi Akikawa's BL Novel. This one portrayed the lovers, Hiro-san and Nowaki.

_Well, maybe he's too old to get into that position._ Still, it would be worth a try to ask Miyagi about it.

…

"Where did you even come up with something like that?!" Miyagi roared in horror.

"From this," Shinobu snapped, holding up the book.

Miyagi stared at it for a moment, then flipped out a cell phone. "Hiroki," he snapped.

Shinobu stiffened.

"I don't care what you do with Nowaki-san, but stop telling Usami-san about it. It's giving Shinobu-chin weird ideas." And he snapped the phone shut.

Across town, Hiroki roared, "That's pure fiction!"

**Special thanks to Anime Cherry Blossom because, without her request, I would never have found this unposted drabble.**

**Please review :) **


End file.
